Navianna and Anders
by Isabaeu Fey
Summary: Navianna is a young mage that Anders befriends, they escape together and go sepereate ways only to find themselves reunited years later both different people.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

When Uldred took over the tower there was chaos.

"Now is our chance!" Anders said grabbing my hand we weaved our way through the Templars and blood mages fighting, book cases crumbling everyone was focused on the abominations as we ran out into the open air.

"Hope you can swim!" He shoves me into the water without a second thought and dives in after me. The robe begins weighing me down so I pull it off and resurface near the shore. Anders is already wringing his robes out when he sees me.

"What are you waiting for come on!" he shouts his voice rising in panic. His amber eyes darting behind me to make sure we weren't being followed.

Ander's eyes widen and his eyebrow rises.

"Where in the makers name is your robe?"

"Floating down to the bottom...if there is a bottom in that lake."

I shiver in cold as I make my way towards him "Come on let's get going I will find you something to wear later."

We travel a ways out when he shoves me under some bushes. "Stay here I will get us some clothes."

I rub my hands together and create a small flame then douse it in fear. Is this what apostates felt like, constantly in fear a templar would find them? If so this is horrible! I gently touch the leaves of the bush I had been so ungraciously shoved in. It was a strange feeling to smell the greenery around me, to feel the dirt beneath my feet and the wind across my body. Living in the tower is a gilded cage. But first and foremost a cage we are birds with clipped wings.

Footsteps get closer and I pull my feet into me when a hand moves the bush out of the way. "Here put these on." I do as he says and I realize that these are boys clothes but I say nothing Anders nerves were tense as it was.

"All right we will travel together sometime then we will part ways it will be easier for them to catch us if we are together."

His back was turned to me as he began peeling his wet robe off and putting on a tunic. For a mage he was well built, his back as well defined as the front. His dark blonde hair pulled back in a pony tail and gold hoop earring on his ear. I watched as the sun hit him illuminating the gold and exposing the red highlights in his hair.

Tears stung my eyes he had always seen me as his comrade, someone he could depend on when things got tough. Every time he returned from a runaway he was always beaten. Irving would assign me to stay with him knowing we were friends. Healing wasn't my thing but I knew some. We were also cell mates as it were, in solitary confinement, he for running away and me for setting Templar skirts on fire. We were always placed into cells next to each other which was comforting. Though Anders was found in solitary more often than I. We became close friends... though I wasn't sure which was worse, him telling me of his latest love conquests or realizing he didn't see me in that way. I shook my head and wiped the tears away before he saw.

"Okay are you ready to get going?" He held his hand out a familiar mischievous smile spread on his face.

I placed my hand gently into his "As ready as I will ever be."

We ran...and ran.

Thankfully Anders had some vague sense of direction. Nights were spent huddled together not wanting a fire to draw attention. I reveled in those moments his arms wrapped around me and my head on his chest. I forced myself to memorize his heartbeat.

The day dawned when we would finally part ways. I felt sick to my stomach, terrified to be alone and crushed because he was leaving.

"Lothering is just a day's walk straight ahead." he looked down at me.

"Where are you going?" I fidget nervously in place I did not want him to leave but to scared to ask him to stay.

"North."

I nodded "Take care of yourself Anders." _Walk now,_ my feet finally started moving when a hand grabbed my shoulder.

"Navianna..."

Maker don't do this.

"You've been a good friend...a sister to me."

Please please Andraste make him stop.

He grabbed my shoulders and looked straight at me. "Be careful I don't want to have to come break you out of the tower."

Pulling me into him I took in a final breath, breathing in his scent and listening to his heartbeat. Tears began to sting as I realized how much I loved him and now I would never see him again.

"Good luck Vi!" he pulls away and heads north.

He was the only one who called me Vi and the only one who ever would.

The closer I got to Lothering the worse I started to feel. Smoke was pluming from everywhere and I soon realized that the town was being overrun by darkspawn.

I spied a group of people rushing across the hill opposite of me with darkspawn heavily on their heels. Summoning my magic I threw a massive fireball scorching them all to bits. The four turned to me as they stopped to catch their breath.

"Who, who are you?" A tall man with broad shoulders spiky black hair and a staff on his back asked. His sky blue eyes were narrow but held a light curiosity to them as he sized me up.

"I am Navianna are you all right?"

"Do we look all right?" a rather handsome looking man growled at me looking much like the other man but with longer hair braided behind him and a massive blade in his hand. I noticed his eyes were a much darker blue and held an unnerving intensity.

"I suppose that was a dumb question and I'm sure this is going to sound even more strange but may I travel with you?"

The older woman looked me over "Did you...did you escape from the tower?" She was beautiful for an older woman, her grey hair pulled to the side soft hazel eyes looked me over with the care of a mother. Why was I choking up now? I berated myself.

"Maker is it that obvious?" I said with a sigh.

"Well the strange boy clothes sort of give it away and the magic." A young woman says giggling slightly, maker it was like they were triplets familiar blue eyes and black hair with a wistful smile and singsong voice she looked me over.

"As much fun as it is getting to know each other the darkspawn are getting closer, we need to move." The first one said.

"Right listen to your brother and Navianna follow us."

Relieved doesn't even come close to how I felt and I didn't want to seem as if I wasn't pulling my weight so I used every spell I knew to take the darkspawn down. Impressing even the man with the massive blade in his hand. Then we ran into a templar.

Maker help me I slunk behind the man with the blade who raised his eyebrow at me. After the argument ended I had learned everyone's names and the alliance made had us bound as we head out battling darkspawn until we get up to a plane.

The forsaken ground begins to shake when a massive ogre appears roaring. Bethany tries to throw a fireball but it does nothing. It grabs hold of her and before any of us could do anything it smashes her on the ground and flings her lifeless body to the side.

We banded together to bring the massive thing down but it was Hawke who landed the fatal blow tearing the creature apart. We flanked each other as more darkspawn began to gather. "We are cornered there is no way out." Carver growled when a massive shriek had us all turning our heads.

The massive dragon was the color of wine. As it breathed fire and destroyed darkspawn I began to try and figure out what type of wine when it suddenly morphed into a woman.

"What in the maker's name."Armor rustled and I saw the Templar go down. Part of me wanted to ignore but another part of me couldn't.

I walked over to Aveline who eyed me suspiciously "Can I help?" I asked.

"I don't know are you a healer?"

"I know some healing magics." I knelt down next to Wesley and ran my hand along his arm knitting the wound back together. But there was a sickness in him, something I had never experienced.

"There is a sickness there that I can't heal I am sorry."

The witch speaks of the corruption that darkspawn can leave behind and how there is no cure. Then she turns her fearsome gaze to me. "So little mage, with clipped wings I wonder what will happen now that you are free. There is a power in you child that I have not seen in ages. You do well to use it for it may save you in the future."

Aveline says goodbye to her husband and thrusts the blade in him. I am in awe of her strength.

"Without end there can be no peace." Flemeth says and I put my hand gently on Aveline.

"Would you like me to sing for them?" I looked at Leandra and Aveline they both nodded.

"We don't have much time." Hawke said softly.

"I can sing while we walk."

_Night has fallen upon them_

_Their breath has gone but they have left behind a light upon which we dream _

_To the maker's side they go warrior and mage who no longer feels their pain_

_Though our hearts ache and our tears mark our grief_

_We shall remember all they were_

_We shall remember the strength they showed_

_It is by the Maker they wait _

_Until the day comes when night falls _

_And we meet again_

Aveline looked at me "That was beautiful Navianna." I blushed profusely.

"Oh thank you I hope it helped." I swallowed. Leandra put her arm around me.

"It did child."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Weeks passed as we made our way to Kirkwall learning along the way that I loved the sea, not necessarily below deck crammed in with a bunch of men and women who hadn't bathed in weeks but on deck with the wind rushing through my hair and the smell of the sea air. This was what gave me the greatest pleasure. I had planned to part ways when Hawke said he wouldn't hear of it saying I wouldn't last a day one my own. Part of me felt grateful for the assistance and irritated that I seemed so incapable, then again I spent eighteen years in circle arriving at four years of age.

"It looks like they aren't letting anyone in." Aveline said. Leandra began to worry and Carver spouted something angry.

"I'm surprised they even let us dock." Hawks says with a smirk on his face.

"It looks like they are answering to that man over there." Aveline pointed. Her red hair seemed to glow in the sunlight, she carried Wesley's shield on her back and his sword. Her pale skin covered in freckles she was a force of nature and strong willed but I liked her.

"Well then let's go say hello shall we?" His confidence reminded me of Anders always willing to forge ahead.

All around us like a swarm of bees were the cries of Fereldan refugees begging to be let in. I missed Fereldan; Kirkwall was like a black void. The veil was so thin here; it could be torn with minimal effort. Magic permeated this place but it didn't feel right. I shuddered when Carver grabbed my elbow. "Come on we are moving." I glance up at him and his deep blue eyes look down at me with a mixture of irritation and curiosity.

Hawke repeats his earlier performance when I can tell things are turning for the worse. Before the men even get a chance to pull their weapons I paralyze them. Hawke flashes me grin as he sets them aflame and Carver beheads them. A few other protesters were taken out by the guards and soon it all settled. I was convinced Templars were going to come rushing in any minute so I stood poised when the flashes of gold caught my eyes. Transfixed at the golden status of slaves this whole place was a prison not just the circle that was here, but the entire city was suffocating. I sit on the steps when Hawke sits down next to me.

"You seem lost." he looks over.

"I am I suppose. What do I do now? I have no other skills other than being a mage. When I left the circle I thought..." I feel my cheeks heat up with embarrassment.

"You thought what?" Hawke asked.

Carver sat down on the other side of me.

"What are we talking about?" he asks

"What she thought when she left the circle?" Hawke said still waiting for me to answer.

I pull on my long braid "I thought Anders and I would stay together, we would be a team..." I find my mouth opening but no words coming out.

"I take it you had a thing for this Anders?" Hawke asks seriously.

A soft laugh escapes "I have a thing for him yes...but...it's all just one-sided."

My head lowers when Hawke snorts "He was an idiot, he should never have left you like that. No real man does that."

I smiled "Anders isn't as grounded as you Hawke."

Carver shook his head "Still you were his friend."

Hot red cheeks bloom and my hands rub together "Well it was probably for the best, Anders is good at escaping just not staying that way."

Everyone laughed when Leandra called for Hawke it seems their uncle had arrived.

"Mercenary work is what we will be doing." Hawke said firmly. When he was given the choice between that and being a smuggler. Aveline was none too pleased but Carver seemed all for it. Then again he loved testing his blade out so it wasn't much of a surprise in that. It matter little to me whatever Hawke asked for I would give. A year to pay off debts, it should fly by rather quickly I thought as we made our way into the depths of Kirkwall. Why did it feel like I was walking into the beginning of the end?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A lot can happen to a person in a year. Gone was the scared runaway apostate I used to be. My primal magic skills had advanced to higher level as well as my entropic. I had become a deadly force of nature. Gone was the long braid of hair replaced with a short pixy haircut and a swirling tattoo along the side of my face. Gone were robes replaced with shorts, tall boots, my chest wrapped with fabric and bolero jacket all of it black with silver buttons and rope. A silver staff I stole off a job on my side and a knife strapped to my thigh.

The only remnant of the girl that remained was the feeling I had for Anders never left and when it came to men, they were a complete mystery. Hawke had brought it upon himself to protect my virtue when we went out to ensure I would never be taken advantage of. It was endearing to an extent but I also felt that if I ever did want any action I would have to sneak away to do it.

"There must be some way to convince him." Carver spouted angrily as I arrived.

"And where have you been!" He snarled angrily.

I can feel my eyes narrowing "Finishing a job you were supposed to Carver or did you forget about that?"

His face paled "Maker I completely forgot..." my lips pull back in a tight frown.

"Yeah well guess who didn't" I toss Hawke the bag. "Here is the pay for it"

"You should keep some of it." Hawke says digging through the purse.

I shake my head "You let me stay in your house. The money is yours."

Hawke pulls some of the money out grabs my hand and pushes a couple sovereigns. "You deserve some fun."

Just as he puts the sovereigns in my hands a punk kid comes rushing past and snags his purse. "Little shit." I snarl.

We go to take off after him when a dwarf shoots him with his crossbow, punches him and takes the bag. He was well dressed, beardless which I found fascinating. He had swagger to his walk and deep smooth voice that I wouldn't mind listening to all day. He walks over to Hawke and tosses it in his hand. They begin talking when I see someone trying to get my attention. I take in a breath and make my way over.

"You you're a mercenary aren't you?" the old woman was glancing around obviously nervous.

I glare at the woman "Whose asking?"

"I , I am you see my girl she was taken a few days ago by slavers...I have begged for help but they say I do not have enough to pay...but I thought perhaps..." She looked up at me hopefully.

I didn't sense anything wrong from her. "All right give me the details be quick about."

She tells me about a slaver camp just outside of the city on the wounded coast. "All right I will go look for her as soon as I can."

"Thank you...bless you." I walk away and find that Hawke has agreed to help this Dwarf...Varric to raise money to get on the expedition.

"Well good news then I have a job lined up already." I smiled at them.

"Hey I like this girl." Varric said with a grin.

Hawke smiled "Yeah so do I." We follow Varric to the Hanged Man while Hawke tells him all about how we got here, even the fact that I am a lovesick mage which Varric begins frothing at the mouth and immediately falls in line with me.

"So this mage what is his name?" I groan inwardly.

"I wouldn't tell him he will use it for his stories." Carver warns and Varric gives him a sour look.

"Anders Varric, his name is Anders."

"You don't say there is an Anders who is a healer and a Grey Warden we have to look into to get some maps, could they be the same I wonder?"

Everyone stops to look at me "What? My Anders is not a Grey Warden." Shit I hadn't meant to say mine but Varric caught it and his eyes glazed over in thought. I swear if he writes about me I better be written as a stone cold fox and ass kicker or he will get nothing more out of me.

"I'm going to gather supplies while you go check out where this Ander's guy is. I'll meet you back here in a few."

The three of them nodded and I walked over to a nearby stand and began buying stuff to put in my pack when I felt a rush of something to familiar. Glancing slowly over my shoulder I see a Templar looking around. Thank the maker my staff compacts, yeah my staff is that awesome. It's tied around my waist it looks like a flute to the naked eye.

"Is that all for you?" the lady behind the stand asks smiling.

"Yup thanks."

I spin around and try to head to Gamlin's house, I see Hawke exiting a store and signal there is a Templar, just as a bunch of Fereldan's decide to start a fight. Maker helper these idiots they are going to attract the Templars attention. Thankfully Carver jumps in and starts barking at the men. Who quickly take off. Gotta hand it to him, that blade is intimidating. Hawke rushes over to me grabbing my arm and hauls me over to Gamlin's house.

"What in the makers name... who is the dwarf?" Gamlin snarls.

"A friend Uncle." Hawke says firmly.

"When are you going to cook something? My stomach has been rumbling for hours." he growls at me and I stifle a laugh.

"Sorry Gamlin I'll get right on it."

Hawke glared at him "She is not a servant Gamlin." Gamlin's eyes narrowed and continued muttering.

Leandra was going off about inheritance when Varric walked over to me. "Well little sparrow when did you get the glorious job as house chef?" I laugh.

"Truthfully?" he nods and I leans in "They are all terrible cooks I couldn't take it any longer so I took over I think Gamlin's gained ten pounds in the last year." I giggled and Varric laughed.

"He's like a big baby he loves my cooking but he won't ever admit it."

I laugh and begin cutting the vegetables up. The small kitchen becomes crowded with Hawke and Carver walking in. The two men are tall, broad shouldered and well muscled making women drop to their knees and thank the maker unless you're in a small room trying to get things done.

"It seems right where this healer is holed up in a clinic, is where the entrance to our old estate used to be, we need to check both out." Carver says as he grabs a meat filled biscuit and I growl at him. He just gives me a boyish grin and shoves it in his mouth.

I finish dinner up "All right then why don't you three head to your estate then the healer's while you're doing that I will check out what's going on outside of town."

"I don't like the idea of you going alone." Hawke's forehead wrinkled.

"I'll be fine I'm just going to look around see if I can find the girl then I will meet you at the healers."

"At least take Zephyr with you." Leandra cut in.

The massive Mabari squeezed in between us wagging his tale and staring at the plate of food. "Yes I made something for you." I put the plate down. "All right I will take him."

I love the sea; to me it smelled of freedom. I walked up a small cliffside when I heard voices and crouched down with Zephyr. The closer we got I saw the girl, poor girl looked terrified and then I saw the Templars. "Oh shit." I ducked further down watching as they marched closer to the slavers who were lined up waiting. Cursing softly I can feel sand slipping into my boots and shorts.

"You there what are you doing?" One of the Templars called out. The slavers didn't even wait they attacked the men on sight.

Zephyr started to growl and I shushed him "Not yet" Then I saw it "Let's go." the men so focused on each other left the girl. Darting down towards her I pull my blade "Your mother sent me. Come with me."

I grab her hand "No, I'm sorry." she pulls away from me.

"What?" Then the fighting suddenly stopped and I felt the bile rise in my stomach. It was a set up.

"Well done my little pet." One of the slavers pulled his mask of. It was Greyson. He had hired me for a job to kill a young elf girl. He told me she was a thief and murderer. When I found her she was running for her life she told me Greyson had taken her from her family when she was young and had made her his personal whore. It was not hard to believe I saw the scars on her body, the broken look in eyes. She was innocent and there was no way I was going to kill her. I reached slowly to grab my staff.

"Watch those hands of yours or I will have those Templars smite you."

"What do you want Greyson." He rushed over and struck me so hard I flew back against the hard rock and I felt it slice through my coat.

"You owe me a new coat Greyson."

"I owe you nothing it is you who owe me! You did not follow through on your end of the bargain." I could feel my anger building and my magic pushing against my confines I eyed the Templars warily.

"I told you I do not kill innocents!" I snarled

"Bah none of us our innocent, but you didn't just not kill her you helped her escape."

"And I would do it again you miserable snake." He laughed startling me.

"You know what I love about you Navianna, that pretty little mouth of yours. I have spent a lot of time thinking what I could make that mouth of yours do..."

His hand flicks and the men rush to me I pull out my staff and send stream of fire the men scream in agony. Spinning my staff again slamming it to the ground the sky begins to darken as lightening crashes down killing the rest of the men.

"You bitch you will pay Templars smite her now!"

"Zephyr now!' The massive mabari rushed one templar taking him down. I froze the second one and shattered him but the last...damn that smiting. I was able to let lose the fireball just as the smiting came down. I fell to my knees grabbing my ears, the ringing was intense and the wave of nausea was worse. The templar and the girl died but that damn Greyson had lives like a cat.

"You bitch I will make you pay." He jumped on top of me and we struggled and his blade slammed right above my hip pulled out and slammed again in my stomach and the knife stayed there. The searing heat was intense as I looked up to see Zephyr with his mouth clamped firmly around Greyson's throat and the blood gushing in rivers down him. When he let go Greyson fell off me and I groaned.

"Maker Zephyr this could not have turned out any worse." he whined and nudged me gently. "Help me up boy."

I was still in the effect of the smiting and would be until I got some lyrium, fortunately I had not caught the full brunt of it or I would have been unconscious. "Let's go see if that healer is any good shall we?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Maker it seemed to take an eternity to get to darktown. I found it strange how having been here several times I had never heard of a clinic here. I kept dragging myself slowly to the two lit lamps praying the darktown thugs didn't decide to jump me. Voices emanated from inside and one sounded strangely familiar but then again I was drained of magic and stabbed anything was possible.

Shoving the door, staring at the boots as a wave of nausea passed again I groan "I hate smiting Templars."

"Holy shit Navianna?" Carver said.

I looked up to see Hawke, Carver and Varric starring at me my eyes scan over to the supposed healer and freeze. I can feel my eyes widen and my jaw drop.

"Vi is that you?" the familiar face says while walking towards me.

"Anders?"

Black out. Thank the maker for small mercies because I did not want to see the other's faces when they realized this Anders was _the_ Anders.

"AHHH!" I screamed and sat straight up.

"Grab her!" Anders said and I felt Hawke's hands on my shoulders and Carver at my feet while Ander's hand was over my wound. "MAKER! SHIT... ANDERS STOP!"

I gasped and Varric looked rather pale "Easy there Sparrow." I cried. This hurt worse than the wound itself. I struggled when I felt Anders other hand on my head pushing his magic into me to calm me.

"Come on now Vi, it will be all right." Was it his voice that calmed me? His touch? Or the way his magic seemed to meld perfectly with mine? I don't know but the pain began to fall away and blissful sleep was its result.

Hands were shaking me gently "Wake up Vi you need to take some Lyrium."

"Come on Anders just a few more minutes...I told you I'd light the Templars skirts on fire...just a few..."

Hawke raised an eyebrow and Varric grinned "Oh I see a story in this."

Anders just smiled and shook me again. I started to sit up and held the bottle to my lips. I swallowed it down and the magic coursed through me and then burst out. An unfortunate side effect of being completely drained of magic is when you down a bunch of lyrium your magic just explodes inside of you.

"Easy Vi...when did you get so powerful!" He was in slight awe. "You're going to call every Templar to this door."

I growl "I'm in the mood for Templar hunting."

Hawke slaps my shoulder "What a coincidence."

"Did I mention it is freezing out here?" I growl shoving my hands under my armpits.

Carver glares at me. "Would you be quiet?"

I mimic him silently and he pinches my arm.

"OW"

"Caver Navianna I swear by the Maker if you two don't stop." Hawke turns around and I stick my tongue out at Carver.

Then I suddenly feel his fingers around my tongue. Maker he was quick he leaned in "Maybe you should learn to do other things with your tongue."

What? Did Carver just say something perverse to me? I shook my head and wiped my tongue who knows where his fingers have been.

The closer we got the Chantry the more agitated I got; I hated the chantry and everything it stood for. "Are you ready?" I heard Anders say and they walked in.

Karl...someone that Anders was willing to break out of prison for. He must really have meant something to him; would he really have come for me if I had gotten caught? We make it up the stairs and I hear the familiar voice of a Tranquil "Get ready Ambush!" I yell as Templars come from everywhere.

I turn to see Anders explode into a blue flame "You will never take another mage as you took him."

Well that was certainly a new turn of events for sure. "NAVIANNA! FOCUS!" Hawke yells.

Shit...okay paralyze, fireball, hmm let's freeze you and shatter you. Is that an arrow coming right for my head? I feel Anders shove me out of the way and practically vaporize the archer that sent it.

He was the last Templar needing to be killed and Karl began sputtering about Anders bringing the fade and to end his life. I almost did it for him to shut up his whining. Bitchy yes until I saw the pain in Anders when he killed and that hurt worse than anything.

"We should get going before more Templars come." the sadness and pain in his voice cut me to the core.

We all returned to the clinic and Hawke says jokingly "So, is this the part where you tell us you are an abomination?"

"Well it's partly true." I saw them all go pale. Carver's hand went to his blade and my blood went cold.

"You see when I was in Amaranthine I meet this spirit of justice. He knew what mages had suffered..." I listened to him tell us how the spirit was inhabiting a dead body and when the body just fell apart he merged with Anders and now they were one. My gaze never left him as I took him in. His circle robes were replaced with breeches, tunic and a long jacket with a bolero covered in feathers. His hair had stayed the same though a bit longer. The earring was gone and the jovial, flirtatious look he always had was replaced with a look of determination and sadness. But he was still my Anders...I could feel him. When he stopped talking everyone was quiet until I finally spoke.

Maker help me I don't know where I got the balls to say it but I did "So that's where you get your sexy tortured look."

All four of them turned to look at me "Perhaps I should check a looking glass more often I had not expected you respond in such a way, my maps are yours as am I if you have need of me. I will be waiting here."

Hawke looked over at me and moved off to the side to wait for me.

"I am sorry about Karl Anders; he must have been special to you." I touch his arm gently.

Anders eyes were turning red "He was...he was a good friend a good mage there was no reason to make him tranquil..." he sighed loudly then looked at me his eyes taking me in "...You look so different from last we met Vi."

I smile softly "We all change over time Anders."

He frowned slightly "I hope I wasn't being too selfish, talking about Justice, I didn't know what would happen. He was a friend and it had to better than playing the demon."

I sigh and place my hand on Anders shoulder "We cannot foresee what becomes of our actions; we can only make them with a true heart."

He looked down at me "Kind, wise and beautiful perhaps you made a few deals with demons yourself."

Heart start moving now please "You think I'm beautiful?" the shock evident.

Anders snorted "I have always thought you beautiful Vi."

I can feel his energy shift and a defense begin to build "But I shouldn't I will hurt you."

"Hurt me? Pain is a part of life Anders but that doesn't mean you should avoid the good to avoid the pain."

"No, a year ago it might have been different...but I'm not that same man anymore. I will break your heart and that will surly kill as the Templars."

Maker I almost hit him with staff "What kind of crap is that?" His eyes widened "What?"

"Anders not only do I not look the same I am not the same, I am not the scared runaway you left alone in Fereldan..." His eyes jerk up and look at me.

"I am an apostate who has killed men, Templars and blood mages. I have reined destruction upon men that have left my name whispered in fear. I have killed people Anders... for money. I have been hunted and have been the hunter. I have seen things that have made my blood curl." I can feel the tears coming and I am angered by them.

"I do not fear what you have become...I fear that you will hate what I have become...but it seems none of it matters does it? Damn it Anders..."

There was no waiting the one tear fell and he saw it. Spinning around I ran out of there as fast as my feet would carry me. I didn't even wait for Hawke and the rest whom I knew heard everything. Maker help me what did I just do.

The sovereigns were burning a hole in my pocket and I ran to the hanging man and ordered a pint and another...and another. I'm not sure how many I had drank by the time they all arrived.

"Andraste's knicker weasels Vi did you drink all of these?"

I was giggling with a sailor who was put off with Ander's interruption.

"Anders my escape buddy! I have to say I do really like your feathers.''

I stand up wobbling and pet the feathers. "They are so soft." I start rubbing my face on them.

"Okay I think it's time you go home."

"NO, I think you should have a drink with me I think everyone should have a drink!" I shout and the crowd cheers.

"Where is your coat?" Hawke asks.

"Hmm well it started to get hot so I took it off...I don't know...but it's still really hot."

*According to Varric I had tried to undo my top in which Anders immediately grabbed my hands and heaved me over his shoulder and carried me out. Carver said if they took me home to Gamlin he might molest me so they told Anders to take me to his place.

What is that thumping sound...it's so familiar? My eyes slowly adjusted to the dark and I instantly recognized it. It was Anders heartbeat I moved my hand up his chest and I could feel the muscles through his tunic. He moved in his sleep and his hand fell on top of mine. Maker help me I still loved this man. I felt my throat tighten as I realized that he didn't want me... as his friend yes but nothing else. Maybe, maybe it was time I moved on... his magic was coxing me to mingle and I kept finding it hard to resist. He wasn't awake it wasn't fair. I closed my eyes and pulled my magic tight inside and forced myself to go back to sleep.

"Wake up sleeping beauties we have a job to do." A familiar voice called out.

Anders moved and I grumbled "I was comfortable."

"So was I but I don't think Hawke is going to let us sleep any longer." I smile slightly at Anders who holds his hand out to me. I grab it and he pulls me up. I stretch and find my jacket slamming into my face.

"Thanks Hawke!"

He grins at me "How are you feeling, you remember much."

"What? I'm fine what do you mean." racing through my thoughts I try to remember what happened but I can't.

Well...shit.

"This is going to be a great day!" Varric said.

"Anders what is he talking about?"

Andes eyebrow rose "You my pretty little Vi are a very fun drunk."

Maker's nuts this is going to be a horrible day.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I slipped my jacket on and checked to make sure I had my staff.

"Are you ready yet, Maker I'm growing old over here!" Carver snapped.

"I don't know keep up your bitching and I'll take longer." I growled back.

Carver started moving towards me and I straightened my shoulders 'You really want some of this do you?" His eyes were focused and his sword flew out and I spun my staff and blocked his blow.

"Aren't you going to stop them Hawke?" Anders yelled out.

"Nope."

These fights often occurred usually with me landing flat on my back or face planted in the dirt but I spent literally hours watching him fight in the hopes that once I'd get him. Carver was always over eager so it was easy to trip him up. Dancing around him he started getting angrier until I finally tripped him sending flat on his back. I knelt down "How does the dirt taste."

"Maker I hate you mage." he grunts and gets up.

"I love you too Carver." his eyes flicker up to me and he smiles slightly.

"I'll give you this one."

"Good cause I'm ready to go."

He shoved my shoulder and we left the clinic behind and tried pretending that darktown didn't smell like sewage and rotting garbage.

"So what are we doing today?" I take a deep breath as we finally leave the squallier of darktown.

"Aveline needs some help with some bandits should be pretty easy from what she said we are meeting her at the coast." Carver said.

"I haven't seen her in a while how is she doing?"

He snorts "Being Aveline what else?"

I laugh "How much you want to bet this gets her into trouble."

"Nothing, cause I'm sure it will." Carver helped me up the rocks we were climbing.

"Carver is your hand on my ass?"

"Yes I don't want you falling on my head."

"Ha ha are you sure that's just it?"

"No I like having my hands on your ass."

"Wh what?"

I hear him laugh as I scramble over the edge to see Aveline waiting.

"Aveline!" I said and she turned around.

"Hello Navianna how have you been?"

"Well and you?"

"Could be better could be worse."

"I hear that." I said looking around "So where are these Bandits?"

"Just a ways down follow me."

Hawke normally took the lead but since Carver and I were in fighting moods he let us go ahead and take out the men while he took out any stragglers. Aveline was thrilled with what we had done and urged us to return with her to get our reward. Carver and I smiled at each other.

Aveline went in and immediately he started yelling at her. Carver smirked at me and I shrugged. The door slammed open and she was fuming Hawke walked with her to help calm her down and find out what happened.

"I am getting bored...let's go do something." I whine at Carver. His eyebrow rises.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Look for more jobs, kill some bandits get drunk at the hanged man? I think any of those would make me happy right now."

"I don't think I can handle seeing you drunk again."

"What? Wh...Why?"

His smile jolts me "You are just so eager to strip down to nothing I'd have to fight the whole bar to keep them off of you."

Heat spreads from my head to my toes "Wwell uh..."

"Not that I would mind."

I look over at him and his lazy smile makes my throat dry and I swallow slowly.

"Carver..." I move closer to him "...are you fantasizing about me."

I run my fingers up his chest and blushes and starts stuttering. "I, I uh no I was just saying...shit." he glares at me.

"You're cute when you get flustered."

He opens his mouth to say something when Hawke returns "All right we are going to help Aveline track down some shenanigans going on in low town tonight. So let's not go far shall we? We will meet at the hanged man at twilight."

Hawke motions for Varric and Anders to follow him, leaving me with Carver whose intense stare is sending shivers down my back. We had always had a love hate relationship. He was incredibly handsome and well built maker knows but his surly attitude tends to rile me up. I could see myself falling for him, if it wasn't for Anders.

Anders, damn that man. After all this time and instead of your like a sister, it's the it's not you it's me speech. Maker I needed to get over that man and I look at Carver and smile mischievously and Carver I think would be more than willing to help me with that.

"What is that look?" he says eyeing me warily.

"You and I need to talk." I grab his arm and pull him away from the barracks and we head outside.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Are you asking me what I think you're asking me!" Carver said weaving slightly as he did. Apparently asking someone straight foreword to take your virginity was not something someone did how in the Maker's name was I to know that?

"Okay so maybe I shouldn't have said it quite like that."

"You think? Aren't you in love with Anders anyways?" he snapped

I felt my tears stinging damn I hated crying "How long am I supposed to wait Carver? He will always find an excuse a reason not to be with me, just as he always has. I figured you being my friend..." I rub my face. "I'm sorry, it was stupid of me...maker." I mumble and head down the stairs when he catches my arm.

"Why me? Why not my brother?" his blue eyes were piercing.

I smile at him "Because you look at me like I'm a woman not a sister. That and I've wanted to since the minute I laid eyes on you in Lothering."

His eyebrow rose "Truly?"

"Ha ha yes, you are far more handsome than Hawke anyway." I sidle up to him grinning. "And there's something about the way you piss me off that just riles me up."

Laughing was what I expected him kissing me was surprising. His lips were warm and soft he tasted sweet with a hint of mint, for my first kiss this was turning out pretty well. He pulled away and my eyes were still closed and I was breathless. "Andraste's tits where did you learn to kiss like that?" I ask while opening my eyes to see him staring at me intently.

"I need to think about it." His intent gaze set on me.

I nodded. "Of course."

He put his arm around me "You are one strange little mage sparrow."

"Yes but that's what you like about me."

"True enough." he smiles down at me.

Gamlin thankfully wasn't home and Leandra had gone off on her own it seemed worrying Carver. "It will be fine." I say and sit down at the table and pull my boots off and wiggle my toes. I can feel his gaze on me but I don't match it to nervous at what might happen.

"All right." he says.

I smile weakly "Thank you Carver."

He smiles "It will be a burden but what are friends for."

I toss my boot at him and he catches it laughing. When I smile at him slyly "Have you ever been with a mage Carver?"

"No."

"You do know it's different right, has your brother ever told you?" I walk up to him and he eyes me carefully.

I get up on my toes and kiss him, his arms start to wrap around me when I push some of my magic into him and he gasps and then groans. "Maker what was that." he asks when I pull away.

"That was my magic infusing into you; it tends to heighten your experience several times over from what I've been told."

He was on top of me in seconds having pushed me against the wall his hands gripping my thighs as he pulled me up then slammed me against the wall. His mouth devouring mine. He pulled away kissing my neck and collar bone causing me to gasp and writhe under him. I ran my hands through his hair and pulled him up for another kiss pushing my magic into him. His hand reached for my shirt when we heard the door open.

He jumped off of me and I flew to the seat and pretended to be looking through my pack while he headed into the kitchen.

"Behaving yourselves?" Hawke asked.

"When does she ever behave?" Carver said glancing over at me a smirk on his face. I mimic him which he despises and he growls in my direction. Maker help me I almost jumped on him.

"You two ready to head to the hanged man?" we nod "All right then let's go."

I was so agitated and Carver gloating at me was agitating me further. "You all right Vi?"

"I'm fine!" I snapped and everyone turned to look at me "I mean I'm fine yes...sorry just...nothing OH look Aveline.'

We followed her as we traveled around low town looking for where the guard Donnic may be. We found him wounded on the ground surrounded by thugs.

We battled the men and I released the pent up sexual energy by blasting them away with fire spells and lightening. Hawke just looked at me strangely "That was a lot of overkill sparrow."

"I'm just relieving some pent up aggression is all."

We found out the captain of the guard was a traitor and Aveline went ballistic. "They will hear of this." Anders healed the guard and Hawke said he'd help Aveline take him back. Varric decided to go the hanged man and Anders followed him saying he needed a drink he gave me a strange look for a moment and then left.

I rolled my eyes and looked over at Carver "Oh I know that look." he grinned. "We need to find someplace a bit more intimate." he said.

"I don't know of any place."

"I do. Let's go."

I followed him up to Hightown past the chantry "There are a few abandoned mansions here, with lovely beds." he glanced down at me.

"Oh with nice pillows?"

"Mmhm."

"Then what are we waiting for?" I say and we head towards an unguarded mansion. He checks the door and when it doesn't work he looks around stomps it in.

"Take your pick." I rush up the massive stair ways and stop into every room when I find the perfect one. It had red and gold furniture with a huge bed with tons of pillows and a balcony.

"This one!"

He laughs "Enough pillows?"

"You can never have enough pillows."


	7. Chapter 7

Carver takes the massive blade from his back and leans it up against the wall. I set my pack down and take a running jump to the bed diving into the pillows which were surprisingly rose scented. "Maker this is heavenly." I groan stretching out on the bed reveling in its cushiony goodness.

I pull off my boots and toss them to the ground and take off my jacket which prompted Carver to quickly begin removing boots and top. I sighed and stared at the chiseled frame walking towards me.

"Would you like me to stand here for a while...I can if you like." a sultry grin on his face.

I laugh "I've spent my entire life looking Carver...I think I'm ready for the touching."

He quickly crawls over to me; I back up into the pillows as he hovers over me. He leans in and begins kissing my shoulder blade and then slowly up my neck. I find myself gasping slightly at the sensation. My finger tips run along his chest and along the creases of his stomach. My fingers follow the small trail of hair down to his breeches and his stomach tenses in excitement. He sits back up and begins undoing the laces on my shorts as I pull of my shirt. I'm a bit startled as his hands slip in under my small clothes he grins at my response.

"You look a bit flushed sparrow."

Not one to back down I slide my hands down his breeches and grab hold of him and squeeze gently "Why so do you Carver." growling playfully he pulls the rest of my clothing of and his as well.

Pausing he looks me over "Is something wrong?" and he smiles.

"You're beautiful sparrow." He leans over and kisses me gently when I feel the weight of his body on me. Maker I had not thought the weight of him would feel so good but I found my body arching up to him and my legs wrapping around greedily pulling him in closer. My hips rock against him urging him to complete the connection we had started. I can feel him ready and eager against me.

"Carver..." I whisper breathless unsure of what to say.

He pulls back slightly looking me over "Are you ready?" he says softly and I nod yes unable to speak. He kisses me and wraps an arm underneath me and in one forceful thrust he has broken through. I gasp at the pain and a few tears fall which he quickly kisses away. My magic sensing my pain quickly rushed to heal me and as he rocks into me my magic began pushing into him. "Maker..." he groaned in pleasure. I found myself enjoying the sound of his heavy breathes and moans. My magic had enhanced not only his pleasure but mine as well and soon whatever pain had been was replaced with pleasure.

I eagerly thrust up against him and he responded in kind, our moans and cries were building as the waves of pleasure rose higher. "Oh Carver..." I feel a climax to every sensation on its way. When he pulled away I was startled our connection lost. I felt his arm slip underneath me and flip me over. He came up behind me thrust in, a hand held tightly on my shoulder. I screamed in pleasure my hands griping the sheets tightly as Carver's thrusts became faster and harder. I found myself unable to breath or think all sense was lost and I began to say words I thought would never pass my lips. "Maker you are naughty little mage..." Carver growled. Then it happened, like an explosion to a bomb. I cried out the pleasure so intense tears fell across my face. Carver soon followed and we collapsed on the bed together.

My body shook uncontrollably as the magic and the intense pleasure pulsated through me. Carver pulled the covers out and went under them pulling me into him. We had planned on just the day but we found ourselves unable to leave spending the night between sleeping and ravaging each other.

The sun shone into our window and I yawned and sat up slightly our bodies still intertwined. "Good Morning or is it Afternoon." he says smiling down at me.

"It's time to get up already?" I yawn again.

"Someone seems a bit tired."

"I wonder why." I said teasingly.

He sits ups "You know they are looking for us." he said laughing slightly.

"If they haven't figured it out by now, all right let's get going then." I sit up when I feel him grabbing my hip.

"We don't have to go just yet."

"Maker you are insatiable." I laugh and turn back to him.

The aggressive carnal lust we had started with had now mellowed into a softer slower melding. Which I was thankful for, I had heard about aggressive lovers and tender lovers not truly understanding but I knew just from Carver he was an aggressive lover, though I think even he had begun to tire out.

We lay a bit longer catching our breath from our last round. He rolls over "I am starving."

"Oh me too, I was hoping you would say that." Rushing out of bed and dressing as quickly as possible we made our way out into Hightown and quickly went to a local vendor and bought a few meat stuffed rolls.

"Is it wrong that these taste like the best thing I've ever eaten?" I say and Carver chuckles.

"No because right now they are." We finish of our rolls and I swallow it my mouth dry.

"I need a drink."

"Yeah they were a bit dry."

"Last one to the hanged man pays for drinks." I zap him lightly on the foot causing him to jump giving me a head start.

"You cheat!" He shouts and takes off after me.

I'm pretty sure I might have pushed an old man over to be the first to get there but I chose to stay in denial. I rip the door open just as Carver picks me and walks in backwards ensuring I was last.

"Who's the cheat now?' I yell.

He drops me in front of him and leans over. "You started it."

"And you just have to be the one who finishes it."

"I haven't heard any complaints."

"My my are you gloating Carver."

"I think I have a right don't you." I run my hand up his stomach and his eyes flash and he kisses me had there not been the throat clearing we may have forgotten that anyone was there at all.

We both spun around to see Varric's jaw dropped and eyes about to pop out of his head, Anders unreadable and Hawke seconds from blowing his fuse.

"You had better start running Carver Hawke because when I get my hands on you..." he took a step and I jumped in front of Carver.

"You will do nothing. I asked Carver to spend the night with me."

Hawke froze "You did why?

"I don't know maybe it's the fact that I was twenty two and still a virgin and living a life not conducive to me living to twenty three. I think that would be one of the main reasons."

"You were a virgin?" Varric spouted in one of his not so witty times.

"Shocking I know, but true. So now that all know I will warn you even lift a finger against Carver regarding this I will Hex you with a disease so horrible in your nethers not even Anders will be able to heal it."

"Whoa, whoa we don't need any of that happening I am perfectly fine with your choice of well...whatever I don't' know what to say." Varric threw his hands up.

Hawke just shook his head "Well at least it was with Carver and not some prostitute."

"Oh that option was there if Carver said no, this was going to happen one way or another."

We sat down to eat and drink when Hawke told Carver mother wanted to talk to the both of them. They left and Varric chose to disappear leaving me with Anders.

"Can I ask you something." his voice was tense and angry.

"Yes."

"Do you love him?" I look over at him and I grit my teeth. "I love him, he's my friend. Am I in love with him, no."

"Does he know that?"

"Of course he knows that, Maker help me Anders this was something I needed to have done and I chose him."

"Why."

I rub my hands on my face "Because he looks at me like I'm a woman not as a sister or confidant, because he didn't reject me." I look squarely at him.

His face turns angry "I didn't reject you...I" he turned away knowing I was right.

"Anders...look at me." He turns his amber eyes swirling with emotion. "I have been in love with you since we first meet in the tower when I was sixteen, I am still in love with you and I always will be in love with you. But you keep refusing to let me in. There is always a reason and it hurts Anders it tears me apart and I know it will eventually kill me. So I have to move on for my sake I pray one day you will let me in and it won't be me having to listen to your conquests or you hearing about this it will be us as a team...something I had hoped would happen in Fereldan..." I leaned back waving my hand. "What's done is done are you angry with me?"

He sighs "How can I be? I turned you away and not just then many times before. I've known how you felt about me for a long time Vi, but love is a scary thing especially in the tower where they can use it to hurt you. I was afraid...and in some ways I still am. When I saw you with Carver I...it just all came flooding back the memories. All those times you stood by me as I was healing from the Templars, taking the blame for things I had done protecting me, comforting me. All this I took for granted and then after all this time I see you again and tell you of justice and you accept it without hesitation but I turn you away, fear taking command once again. But perhaps there is hope for us still?"

I smile softly "I hope so Anders."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Anders had left me to return to his clinic and as soon as he left I slammed my head on the table. I thought I would be strong...I thought I could pull away from him. But I can't and I know now I never will no matter what happens. I guess I should be happy I got one night of sex because it looks like it's never going to happen again. I groan in frustration.

"Everything all right Sparrow?" Varric sat down with me his voice filled with concern.

"I have not seen Anders in over a year and a half...I'd started to come around to Hawke's thinking when bam! There he is just like the old days and I'm caught up all over again and just as before he stonewalls me. So I do the one thing I hope will help me move on and instead it drew me back into him."

I shake my head laughing "Isn't love supposed to be simple Varric? Or maybe it's me; maybe I'm the one that's hard to love."

"Don't ever think that Sparrow, you could have your pick of men!"

"Isn't it funny then that the one I want is too afraid to be with me...ugh I need another pint."

"Drink up, you can sleep here tonight." I smile at him "Your bed big enough for the both of us?"

He laughs "I guess we shall see."

Several pints later we were laughing dancing and I was singing something I didn't do for a long time. I used to sing to Anders when he was hurt by the Templars. I would stroke his face singing softly, he would smile in his sleep then. Such a sweet innocent smile. Finishing my last pint I declared I was going to bed and Varric pulled his crossbow out daring anyone to follow me.

"Navianna..." a voice so distant is calling to me."Damn it is she still drunk?" I heard Hawke mutter.

"You didn't see how many pints she had that girl can drink!" Varric said with pride.

"Anders wake her up." I felt a hand over my forehead and Anders magic meld with mine. I gasped loudly, jerk up then groaned quite sure I had drooled all over Varric's blanket.

"Oh what in the maker's name...what, what..." I shove my head in the pillows. I can feel Hawke jerk the blanket of me. "Oh that's cold." I curl up in the fetal position when I feel his hands around my wrist.

"All right it's the hard way then."

With a swift jerk I'm out of the bed and standing on the sticky wood floors. "Whoa okay okay give me a second" I bend over while he holds on to me and catch my breath. When I stand back up I stretch and give a loud high pitched moan as I do.

Eyebrows rise as I shake my arms out. "Maker you take forever to wake up." Carver growled irritated.

"Hey after you've had 15..." "16" Varric interjected. "...right 16 ales sleep for three hours and get waken up see how you feel! And why am I awake anyways?"

"We are helping a fellow Fereldan by the name of Isabella seems she needs someone to watch her back while she goes on a duel." Hawke said.

"Why do you need me?" I whine and he grins.

"Do you think I'd leave my little sparrow behind?"

"Fine...let's do this."

We make our way to Hightown when I see a sexy woman pacing, her amazing short white dress belted with a brightly colored sash and a blue bandana over her wavy black hair. A massive gold necklace and huge gold earrings, a female pirate how interesting what was more interesting was the intense stare Hawke was giving her.

"There you are it's been hours. I don't like this." she says to Hawke.

I yawn "Does anyone feel an ambush coming on or is it just me?"

The woman turns and smiles "Then it's lucky I have such a pretty thing to have my back."

I heard Anders cough and I was thankful it was night time.

"There is the bitch gut her!" A woman popped out of the shadow.

"I called it!" sending a lightning bolt right at the woman. She's slammed back onto the ground and Isabella was quick to backstab her. I paralyzed a group of men getting close to Hawke and Carver quickly took their heads off. Anders was battling a few others and I tossed a fireball burning them to the ground. He backed up from the flames.

"A bit close their Vi."

"Sorry are you all right?" I said rushing over to him.

"I'm fine just a bit singed." he patted his feathers.

I try to hold back a laugh "Well umm..."I pat the other side where a spark landed."...there I think you're all right now." He shook his head smiling slightly.

"It looks like Hayden is in the Chantry." Carver said looking at the note on the dead body.

"Hiding in the chantry? Coward he'll not get away with this. Follow me." She took off quickly followed by the others.

"Why are we always going to the one place in all of creation I hate!" I growl surprising Anders with my outburst.

I had to admit she was quick and slightly impatient. "Maker what took you all so long?" she looked at me and Anders.

"What we're here aren't we?" I say grumbling.

She opened the door and made her way in. The massive symbol of the maker was staring at me and I looked up at the golden statue of Andraste.

"This place is a disease a curse that has spread through humanity making people believe it is a blessing a guide to truth when all it is, is a pit of lies. Every disease needs to be purged..."

"Sparrow focus!" Varric yelled as Isabella's knife slammed into a young woman.

It was over rather quickly with three mages, two rogues and a fighter they didn't really stand much of a chance. Isabella flirted with Hawke and I left. I didn't want to stay in there one minute longer.

Anders followed behind me "Are you all right?" His voice was soft and concerned.

I glance over to him and my stomach flops "I' just can't stand the chantry their lies their corruption. They hate mages and they corrupt their own men with poison and not just with the rhetoric. These men believe so intently that they are willing to destroy their minds for them. I've watched good mages get destroyed, good men and women brainwashed..." I shake my head "...it has to end...at some point something must be done, I just don't know what."

"I didn't know you felt that way." he said in slight shock.

"Well I do and I can tell from that smile that you are very happy about that." I saw his cheeks flush.

"I guess I am."

The massive doors flung open "To the Hanged Man!" Hawke shouted.

Maker help us we might as well just live there.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Two weeks passed and we had gotten much closer to our goal. We had cleared out a horde of dragons from a cave, killed a rapist and avenged a prince's parents who had been murdered. All in all we were doing well and still alive so I couldn't complain much. Carver and I spent most of our time at the Hanged Man not wanting to listen to Gamlin being an ass. Varric always enjoyed the company and it gave him more time to glean information from us.

"So Carver I hear you've been romancing a girl named Rose." Isabella said sitting down with us and Varric's eyes shot up. "Little Hawke you've been holding out on me."

"What who told you that?" he said turning slightly red. He shot a glare at me "Hey it wasn't me I've been covering and lying for you to Hawke and your mom why would I risk their wrath?"

The Inns door flew open and Hawke sauntered in commanding attention as usual. "All right we've got work to do let's get moving." Wordlessly we gathered our things and head outside meeting Aveline and Anders.

"Navianna you and I need to talk." Aveline grabbed my arm. Maker her gauntlets hurt.

She drug me a ways off and I cringed waiting for the yelling to begin when she surprised me "Are you all right?" I gave a quizzical look, "I heard what happened between you and Carver...and Anders."

"Maker Varric..." I growled.

"I just want you to know if you ever need to talk to someone you can talk to me."

I smiled in surprise "That means a lot Aveline thank you."

"And if you need any skulls cracked you let me know."

I can't help but chuckle "Oh you will be the first to know."

Our first task of the day was heading to the gallows to speak to some Templar recruits regarding a missing recruit named Keran. "I am not going in there." I said staring at the massive archway in front of me. I had avoided this place the entire time I was here I did not want to break that streak.

Hawke walked back over to me "You will be fine, nothing is going to happen."

"Right and then I follow you in some Templar senses my magic and I find myself in prison." He rubs his brow "They don't sense mine how will they sense yours?" I didn't want to answer that question and he growled "All right stay out here then I will go in with the rest."

He turns "Maker fine but I'm warning you a Templar even comes near me I'll..."

"You will stay calm." he says firmly.

As we walk in I slink closer to Anders my hand wraps around his arm and he places his hand on mine and leaves it there holding it gently. We listen as the recruits talk about how more than one recruit went missing and how Knight Captain Cullen was tracking him outside of Kirkwall.

"I'm sorry did you say Knight Captain Cullen? As in Cullen from Fereldan?"

The three stare at me "Why yes did you know him?"

"In passing mainly." I say lamely as they look at me confused. Maker this was getting worse by the minute.

As we leave the gallows a Templar passes me and stops "You there...you seem strange to me."

He moves closer and I take a breath "Oh perhaps it's my flute I had one of your tranquil place runes on it." I patted my side and he glares at me.

"What is your name?" He pulls his helmet off to get a better look at me and I take in a heated breath.

"I am Navianna Ser Templar." I bow slightly.

He relaxes "Forgive me Serrah; things have been a bit strange lately."

I wave my hand "There is no need to apologize Ser Templar; you were only doing your duty."

He bowed and went back towards the gallows and I felt my knees go weak.

"Maker that was close." Anders grabbed my arm and looked over at me his face had gone paler than usual. "Are you all right?" His finger tips brushed my hair back.

"I'm okay Maker that was awful." I hold tight to Anders arm afraid that if I let go I might actually collapse.

"What in the Maker's name was that Sparrow how did he sense you?" Hawke asked.

"As you know every mages magic has a different feel and tone about them. When you touch someone with magic you can feel it when they push it into you, you can recognize it later. My magic is almost identical to the feeling of lyrium, Irving once told me if a Templar ever absorbed too much of my magic they could become addicted to it instead of lyrium."

Hawke just stared "So you're telling me your magic is appealing to Templars."

"Yup, like bees to flowers and moths to flames. I can control it to an extent but if a Templar is sensitive there is no stopping it."

Hawke stops and looks at me "You want to tell me about this Cullen then?" I can see eyes turning to me expecting a story of some sort.

"Cullen was always assigned to watch me as I practiced magic. He was also there the day I had my first smiting and harrowing. He will recognize me if he sees me again he's told me many times he can pick me out of crowd blind folded and its true we tried it out once."

"You did when was this Vi?" Anders said in surprise.

"I think it was one of the times you ran away and the Templars were testing their hunting skills by playing games like hide and seek and can you sense that mage. Fun times." my face soured.

Hawke was frowning "You should stick this part out then Sparrow I don't want risk you getting recognized." I breathed a sigh of relief "Thanks Hawke that means a lot."

"The rest of you though are going so get your gear."

I returned to the hanged man grabbed a pint and pulled a book I had been reading out of my satchel. The hours ticked by when the door opened and dwarf entered looking somewhat relieved to be indoors. He headed over to the bartender who pointed over in my direction.

"Ah hello I, I was wondering if you could possibly help me?"

The last time I tried helping someone it was an ambush "What do you need help with?"

"M My name is Anso it seems ssoomeone stole my cargo supplies and I need to get them back."He was ringing his hands nervously. His blue eyes darted everywhere a thick black beard covered most of his face making it hard to judge his responses.

"All right Anso I'll help you when the rest of my group gets here, tell me where they are keeping your things." he looked relieved

"Oh good, you can find them in an abandoned house in the elven alienage." I nod and he heads back outside, I seem to remember him standing in front of a cart a few nights ago.

The troupe comes wandering back in and crashing on the table. "You are never going to believe the shit we just saw..." Carver said "...Templars possessed."

"No way!" I said in half fascination.

"Believe it." he said.

"So what do you have to do now?"

Hawke answers happily "We need to go to the blooming rose to see who the recruits were sleeping with."

"You are taking me with you I have always wanted to see what a brothel looks like." I said.

"Oh sweet thing you have been missing out." Isabella says laughing.

"Oh before we do that we have a job retrieving some stolen property from a dwarf named Anso, he said it should be in an abandoned warehouse in the alienage."

Hawke smiles "Wonderful, Carver, Isabella and Sparrow you're with me." I glance at Anders whose frowning slightly though I wasn't sure why.

Varric sits back on the table "Have fun tell me all about it when you get back."

So we skulk through the streets and make our way into the alienage.

"Did he say which one?" Carver asked and I shook my head no.

"Don't you think you should have asked?" he snips.

"Shut up Carver." I growl as we head to a door that has cobwebs over it that have recently been broken.

"I think this is it." Hawke said.

The alienage was quiet tonight which was odd, the massive tree had been freshly painted and the candles glowed softly around. I always thought it looked comforting and beautiful. Carver broke the door down and Isabella disappeared and reappeared behind the doorman killing him. I cast a few spells immobilizing the men allowing Isabella and Carver to finish them off. Hawke is taking out the group in the back room when he comes back.

"This looks like the last of them." He walks over to a chest "This should be Anso's goods." He throws the chest lid back. "Huh, there's nothing in here Sparrow."

I walk over disbelieving and look in at the emptiness. "Damn it! What is going on? I swear to the Maker if there is another ambush happening I am never helping another stranger again."

We leave the home to found it surrounded by soldiers. "That's not the elf!" one of them yells. "It doesn't matter we were told to kill whoever came out!"

"Oh you have pissed off the wrong mage, get inside!" I yell and send a freezing wave of snow and then cast earthquake, finishing off with a firestorm. A few fireballs later their voices were silence and the ground stopped shaking.

The door opened and Hawke leaned in the doorway "Feel better?"

I push my hair behind my ears "Yes, much better thank you."

Tired and in desperate need of Lyrium we go to leave when a soldier makes his way down threatening to kill us all when from out behind him steps an tall elf with white hair and lyrium etched skin. Maker that must have been severely painful, I should know the tattoo on my face was lyrium made. I never told anyone not really wanting to, I had found an ancient tome describing how a lyrium tattoo placed behind the right eye wrapping slightly around the forehead would awaken a deeper pool of magic and allow you to master magic that had been forgotten. The pain was excruciating to have it all over your body I shook in memory of the pain. I hear his name is Fenris and he's talking with Hawke about how he was a slave and he needed to take out his master. Hawke was always up for killing slavers so he readily agreed. Isabella wasn't too thrilled with the idea so she went back to the Inn. Hawke tossed me a bottle of Lyrium "Let's go Sparrow." he says smiling.

I suck down the potion. "On it."

We arrived in front of the house and Fenris was pacing back and forth. "We should move quickly." Hawke said not even waiting for him.

"Agreed." We head inside and Fenris is screaming for this man at the top of his lungs. We move to the next room and shades jump up to attack us.

"He sends spirits to do his dirty work." Fenris growls and keeps moving. We clear the house out but find no sign of this Denarius. We unlock the center door and a mass of demons explode from the room.

Once they had been dealt with Fenris was visibly agitated so much so he left to get air while we pocketed any valuables we could see. "Well this didn't work out to bad." Hawke said.

"Demons aside no I think we did pretty good." he puts his arm around me.

"Indeed we are getting closer every day."

We step outside triumphant when we hear Fenris "I left a world of dark magic only to find myself in the presence of more mages. I should have known earlier what you were."

Carver moved closer to us "If you have a problem with them you have a problem with me."

"I do not mean to sound ungrateful, I intend to repay you if you have need of me I shall be here." He went back inside.

"Well he's just a ray full of sunshine isn't he?" I say.

Hawke snorts "Right you guys head back I'm going back in to talk to him."

Carver looks at me "Well let's go I'm sure Gamlin misses you."

I gave him a sour look "I would like normal dreams tonight not nightmares." He laughs.

"You don't want dreams of Gamlin trying to seduce you."

I felt sick "Maker I hate you Carver." I said laughing

"And I you my friend and I you." He put his arm around me "Don't worry I will fend off Gamlin's advances after the second or third grope."

I punched him in the stomach and his stomach echoed through Hightown. "Good thing you're a mage you'd make a lousy fighter."

"And you would make a lousy mage."

"True, so true."


	10. Chapter 10

"That is one serious mage hating elf." Hawke said as he sat down in front of the fire with us. "Mother asleep?" His spiky black hair looked slightly more disheveled than usual and his blue eyes were lined with exhaustion. His face was rough from not having shaved in a few days. He glanced up at Carver.

Carver nodded "I think Gamlin's at the rose." He too had signs of weariness. His hair was falling into his face and his shadow was growing as well.

"Better there than here." Hawk said as he stretched his feet out on my lap.

"I feel sorry for the girls there." I said and Hawke laughed.

"So do I."

"So what is up with this elf Fenris?" my voice filled with curiosity.

"Seems he was a slave in Tevinter, that's all he really remembers that and who his master was, he's been running for about three years before he came here. I guess the lyrium tattooing was so painful it made him hate mages. That and being a slave to one."

"Will he work with us, I mean he's not going to snap and go on a mage killing spree is he?" I ask worried.

"Don't worry Sparrow I won't let anyone hurt you." Hawke said leaning back to go to sleep.

I stared into the fire when I got the nagging feeling we were missing something. Focusing on the fire I tried to remember when it flashed on me like bolt of lightning.

"Holy Shit we forgot to turn that amulet in for Flemeth!"

Both of them jerked upright "Andraste's tits damn it." Hawke ran his fingers through his hair. "Okay we will go tomorrow we should be fine it hasn't been that long."

Carver just shook his head. "Maker in debt to the witch of the wilds and we forget to pay our end of the bargain. I'm not sure that will go over well."

I fidget nervously "It should be fine... it hasn't been that long...right?"

"Let's just get some sleep." Hawke sat back on the chair propping his feet up on me and Carver did the same. My hands rested on their legs and I leaned back my feet up on the cushioned ottoman and drifted off to sleep.

"Maker help me you three are useless." Gamlin growled slamming the door shut.

"I'm starving" he bellowed "why don't you make yourself useful and cook something girl."

The boys slept through his tirade. "Gamlin I have a name its Navianna and as you can see I am currently immobilized by four legs."

I watched in horror and fascination as he rolled up two papers and then smacked the back of Hawke and Carver's head "Get up you two you're interfering with my breakfast."

The Hawke boys were not pleasant when startled awake. A stream of expletives flew out of their mouths. This in turn had Leandra up and yelling at the inappropriate behavior. Slipping into the tiny kitchen I start working, cooking I found was a solace to me. It helped was away whatever troubles I had...at least for the time.

"All right its ready." I brought out the massive skillet filled with eggs, bacon potatoes cheese and other spices. I set a loaf of bread down and the three men dove into the massive skillet. I went back and grabbed the plates for Leandra and me.

She smiled "Oh smart girl."

I laughed "I knew once that skillet went down they wouldn't leave a scrap for us so I made sure to set aside some." Basil had already eaten his breakfast and was staring intently at Hawke for more.

A knock on the door stopped their inhaling of the food. "Who is it?" Hawke said mid bite.

"It's Anders."

"Come in."

Anders walked slowly the closer he got the faster my heart beat. "Sorry to interrupt breakfast but I was wondering if you have need of me today."

Hawke wiped his mouth "Pull up a chair Anders have some breakfast. Sparrows a great cook."

"Why must call her that, her name is Navianna." Leandra said upset.

Hawke just smiled "Varric thought it up, I just like it."

"I'll get you a plate Anders." I get up and hear the two of them discussing the plans. Anders was intrigued with the Flemeth story and decided he wanted to go with to see what it was all about. Hawke graciously gave Anders a large helping. "Enjoy!" So we sat back and began eating again. When there was another knock on the door. "Maker who is it?" Hawke said.

"It's Varric."

"Come in Varric."

A chair, plate and pile of food later we all began to eat again. "That elf appeared at the Hanged Man looking for you Hawke."

"Really? Did he say what he wanted?"

"No just said he was looking for you."

"Huh well we will swing by as we head up to the mountain." Hawke said using the last of his spread to scoop up his eggs. Everyone finished and they leaned back full and happy.

"Hawke is right you are a good cook Vi." Anders said smiling at me.

I went red "Oh umm, thank you." I turned and disappeared in the kitchen. Leandra followed me with the plates.

"That mage Anders is very handsome isn't he?"

"Oh? I uh hadn't noticed."

"My dear you are a terrible liar." she said laughing. "Give me those dishes I will take care of them go on now."

I wipe my hands and head back out to see everyone getting ready to leave.

"You ready to go Sparrow?" Hawke asked and I grab my staff and attach it to my hip.

"Let's go visit the Dalish."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Leaning against a rock I took a drink of water and looked around camp. Varric was talking to Anders and Carver regaling a story of some kind. Hawke was intently talking to Isabella who was laughing and flirting with him. The sky was cloudless and the first signs of the stars were beginning to show. The crackle of the fire brought me back down and I saw Fenris watching me with a stoic face. I look away and close my eyes taking in a breath of clean air.

"Enjoying your time away from Kirkwall." I open my eyes to see Anders smiling at me softly.

"I am indeed and I am sure you are as well."

He laughs "Yes Kirkwall starts to stink after a bit."

"That it does."

"I saw the elf watching you." he glanced at me.

"Is that jealousy I hear?' my voice teasing.

He smiles blushing "I, it just worries me. I've heard of his dislike of mages."

"Well then its good you are here to protect me then isn't it?" I smile softly at him.

He looks at me under his lashes "I will always protect you Vi."

It took every ounce of will not to grab him and kiss him. "Thank you Anders." He squeezes my hand and walks back to camp I resist the urge to slam my head on the rock I'm staring at when I hear someone behind me.

Thinking it Anders I turn only to find Fenris in front of me.

"Oh, Fenris hello." he watches me carefully for a moment.

"Your tattoo that's lyrium isn't it." was he hissing, growling... or was that just his normal surly sound? I wasn't quite sure.

"If you must know yes."

"Did you receive that willing or unwillingly." was he clenching his fist? If he throws a swing he better pray I don't get back up.

"Willingly I had a Tevinter mage I met do it." my eyes flashing from his eyes to his fist.

"Why would you undergo something so painful?" He said in slight shock.

"To unlock a deeper pool of magic." I said and his lip instantly curled at the word.

"Mages and their incessant quest for power!" he growled.

"Of course! You do know I plan to rule all of Thedas with an iron or should I say magical fist... No? Huh I guess Hawke never mentioned it well now you know."

His already large eyes got larger, darker, and his lips turned to a frown and I swear that hand glowed. "I'd think twice about trying to crush my heart." I looked behind him to see everyone glaring at him.

He turned and walked away swearing in Tevinter.

Maker you'd think I would know better than to poke at the angry lyrium etched elf who hates mages. _Meh_ I say to myself _who cares_. I walk back to the fire and sit lay down on my bedroll and close my eyes and let the warmth of the fire bathe my cool skin. Sleep was tugging at my weary eyes and so as I closed them I drifted into the fade and all around me faded into nothing.

Camp rolled out and as we began entering the Dalish camp an Elf stepped forward "Hold Shemlan your kind are not welcome here." he was glaring at Hawke and the rest of us.

"I've come to speak to your keeper Maratharie." Hawke said "I have been tasked with bringing her an Amulet."

The other elf looked shocked "Could he be the one the keeper spoke off?"

"I thought it would be an elf all right but keep your weapons sheathed and know that our arrows are pointed at you."

How comforting and welcoming I thought as we made our way into camp we were greeted with a mixture of disgust and curiosity. We reach the keeper and she looks at Hawke. "Tell me child how did this task fall to you?"

"This gigantic dragon came took out a few darkspawn saved us and gave me this amulet to give to you." she smiled slightly "So you are blessed with good fortune.'" She began telling him that he would have to go up sunder mount to perform a ritual and that her first would go with us to perform the ritual. Afterwards we were to take the girl with us. Strange Hawke thought but shrugged and agreed.

"I hate climbing!" I growled and Hawke just laughed at me.

"Come on Sparrow it's not that is bad."

We met up with the young keeper named Merrill she was talking quickly and apologizing every other word when the hairs on the back of neck stood up. I turned back to see Fenris glaring at me. Maker this was getting annoying so I turned and head to him and his eyes widen slightly as I stand in front of him.

"Fenris some reason you're boring holes into the back of my head?"

"I'm just watching you mage."

"Right but your nasty glare doesn't fall on Hawke or Anders just me is there a reason for that? Or is that you just an excuse so you can stare at my ass?"

I didn't think he could blush but he did "That is not the reason!" he sputtered.

"Uh-huh your rosy cheeks say otherwise. I'm on to you Fenris."

Heading back up I can hear him sputtering angrily and I smile that should keep him off my back for a while.

"What are you smiling about?" Anders falls in line with me.

"Oh nothing I just embarrassed Fenris by accusing him of looking at my ass."

"What? He was?" Anders voice suddenly sharpened and I my lip flickers.

"I don't know but its stopping him from glaring at me that's all I care about."

It felt like we had walked for an eternity but I could not dismiss the beauty of the mountain. Its moss covered stone and grassy pathways and snow tipped peaks it was breathtaking. We head through the inside of the mountain and emerge upon the other side. It was here that we saw a magical barrier.

Walking over to it I place my hand gently on it. Merrill walks over "It requires blood magic to open." she said.

"Why is that?" I asked "Was it made with blood magic?"

She shakes her head "No one is strong enough to open it without."

"Well I'm not a fan of blood magic so let's see what I can do shall we?" I close my eyes and place my hand on the ancient barrier. My magic forces its will upon it and soon the barrier breaks revealing the way.

"Creators bless us you did it! How, how did you do it?" Merrill said in awe.

"No idea, there is a lot I know that I don't know where it came from. Let's do this shall we the veil is thin up here and it makes me edgy."

Hawke heads to the podium and sets the amulet and Merrill begins the ritual when Flemeth appears.

Hawke backs up "Did I carry you all the way here?"

Flemeth smiles "Just a piece an extra security should the inevitable befall as I had expected."

Anders looks him over "What are you? A spirit an abomination? This is no magic I've ever seen."

"And you would know of sprits and abominations." she says mockingly.

"Of course I do I'm a mage." he says and she laughs.

"Maker Anders shut up she knows what you are." I hissed at him.

He glanced nervously at me and Flemeth walked over to me.

"So child it seems you have begun the first step, I wonder should I help you on your way?" She is eyeing me carefully "Well it has been interesting so far why not?" she says laughing. Her hand reaches over and her finger runs across my forehead and everything goes black.

I feel my mind bursting as if awakening to something new, spells I had never known existed suddenly appear and I am overwhelmed. When I woke my head was pounding "Maker your awake!" Anders quickly knelt down and brushed the hair from my face. Seeing my pain he ran his fingers long my forehead, down and around my neck. I felt the tingle of excitement at his touch and I gasped thankful that he thought it was from the relief of pain.

We were in the Dalish camp still; apparently Anders had carried me down the mountain on his own. Hawke and everyone had rushed over to check if I was ok even Fenris checked on me much to my surprise.

"What happened?" Anders asked me as we made our way back to Kirkwall.

"It's like she unlocked something I had always had in my mind...maybe..." I had forgotten it but could that have been it.

"What Vi?" he was looking at me intently.

"My mother...was a witch in the Kocari wilds an apostate...before she was killed by Templars she cast a spell on me I never knew what it was but I remember her telling me our family had a special way of passing down hundreds of years of spells and knowledge..I had just forgotten about I was only seven at the time."

"So you think Flemeth opened up the spell?"

I stare into his worried amber eyes. "Yes I do and you won't believe what I know."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"What do you know?" Anders had moved closer to me and his familiar scent was intoxicating. I struggled to maintain my composure.

"Old spells...divine spells used by mages back before it all went wrong, I think...maker if its possible." I shook my head at the possibility of knowing such magic.

"Maker Vi tell me." his voice persistent and eager.

"I think I can even bring someone back to life."

He looked stunned "That's not possible, once the spirit leaves..." I shake my head.

"From what I'm remembering...hmm I guess it's not really remembering everyone passes through the fade before moving on if you can catch that soul before it moves out of the fade you can bring them back. There is so much more Anders but it's all coming in bits and pieces...I feel like my mind is tearing to pieces trying to understand and contain it all."

I rub my head as the throbbing returns. His fingertips are cool and gentle as he rubs in circles I sigh in pleasure and relief. "I'm...scared Anders." looking down at my feet.

He lifted my chin up "I'm here Vi." I nod and that damn tear slips down and he wipes it gently away.

"Hey if you two are done...doing whatever it is your doing we should really get Merrill to her new home." Hawke yelled at us and I laughed.

"We're coming we're coming don't get your small clothes in a bunch!" I yell. I take Anders hand and smile at him "Thank you."

I felt the magic in him jump as did his pulse, was he smiling lovingly at me?

Poor Merrill was overwhelmed by all that was around her so Isabella and I took an arm and helped lead her through the streets to her new home. She was a bit disappointed at how desolate the place was.

"If you think this is bad you should see where I live." Anders said. My heart jumped; there was that wry humor of his that I adored.

"Don't worry Merrill I will come visit you and we can wander around town together."

"That would be great Sparrow, thank you. I guess I will go get settled then I will see you soon right?"

"Of course we just live up the ways a bit so we will see a lot of each other though honestly we are usually in the hanged man so I would go there first."

She laughed and walked into her new home when we turned we found a Templar talking to a panicked elven woman. Hawke immediately went to speak to her and returned to tell us her son was a mage who was having terrible dreams of demons. He ran away and she is afraid for him.

"He seems one step away from becoming an abomination." Carver said and then glanced at me realizing what he'd said. I ignored the comment because he was right.

"We better hurry but first we are going to the rose." I said firmly making everyone laugh.

"If I'd known you were so eager to go there I would have taken you myself." Isabella said laughing.

"I'm just there to look...that's all...and maybe laugh; I think laughing will happen especially if I see Gamlin. Oh I hope I do so I can use it to blackmail him." I rub my hands together.

"I've never known you be so wicked." Anders laughed

I feel a sultry smile cross my face "You have no idea how wicked I can be."

His cheeks went red and Hawke laughed "Anders should I blast you with some cold air?"

"Blondie I've never seen you so red." Varric pitched in and Anders stomped off.

I cock my head and watch as heads up the stair away from the alienage. "Where is he going now?" Carver said.

Shrugging my shoulders I go to follow "To cool off I guess."

"I swear if someone tries to hire me again I'm leaving." Anders said looking nervously about.

_If anyone tries to hire you they will find themselves with a broken body _I said to myself. I was surprised to say the least how busy it was and how...colorful. Maker the outfits themselves though leaving little to the imagination glittered and sparkled. Isabella put her arms around my shoulder pointed to a woman in a green corset and said "I think you would look lovely in that."

"I don't' know I was a bit partial to that blue one over there." playing along.

"Ooo yes Anders come here." oh maker no don't Isabella.

"Yes what is it?" just had to step into it didn't you I shook my head

"See that blue outfit on that elvin girl."

"I'd hardly call it an outfit there's barely anything there."

"That's the point silly, don't you think that would look absolutely delicious on our little Sparrow here."

Maker I felt like dying when they both looked at the outfit and then turned to me. "Ooo what do you think Anders?" Isabella had a rather hungry I guess would be the word for it as she stared at me and Anders his eyes were wide and I knew he was imagining when he started blushing.

"I uh umm well...yes." he finally just gave up and said it.

Now I was red.

"Oh look she's blushing, you're soo adorable when you blush Sparrow." Isabella cooed at me and my nostrils flared.

"I think Hawke needs us." taking off leaving her laughing merrily. Hawke said that Keran had been seeing a girl named Idunna. So we followed Hawke up and into the woman's room. Something about her didn't feel right, my eyes narrowed as she spoke and I felt her magic in my mind trying to force me to obey her.

"Blood Magic." I snarled and she looked at me surprised

"How did you...shit." I slammed a lightning bolt right into her and then everyone snapped out of their daze.

"What happened?" Isabella said.

"She was a blood mage and from the looks of these papers there is a secret base under darktown that I think we should visit." I stood up handing the papers to Hawke who began looking them over with Carver and Varric to determine the best way to get there.

"An apostate prostitute, an Apositute." Isabella said and started laughing. Why I found that funny I have no idea but the two of us were leaning on each other laughing until we had tears coming from our eyes.

"Women." Carver said shaking his head and walking past us. We laughed for a few more minutes wiped our eyes and then laughed again. We kept laughing on and off as we made our way to darktown. My cheeks had begun to hurt so had my stomach.

Anders was smiling at me "It's been a long time since I've heard you laugh like that. It's nice to hear."

"Then perhaps I should laugh more often for you?" cocking my head to the side I look him over.

"You keep tempting me Vi..." his voice was strained as he tried holding back.

"I know and you keep tempting me at some point one will break the other..." I move in closer to him and look up slowly at him "...I wonder who it will be...do you?" His breath was warm our lips so close our magic crashed into each other and quickly melded causing us both to gasp slightly.

"I..." he struggled.

"Hey here it is let's go!" Hawke yelled and I pulled away painfully.

"Gotta love Hawke's timing don't you." chuckling as I jogged over to him hearing Anders grumbling behind me.

Lowering ourselves through an escape hatch Anders called out "Be careful who knows what traps these blood mages may have put up."

It was stifling down underneath darktown; the air was heavy and stale. The dug out walls were braced with wooden boards, torches lining the wall to provide light in this miserable darkness. There was coldness to it, they type of cold that seeps into your bones and takes forever to get rid of. I take a step towards the stairs when Varric grabs my arm "I don't think so Sparrow, I don't want to see you splattered all over these walls."

He steps carefully down and begins working on trap. "Maker I didn't even see!"

"Isn't that the point of traps?" Carver looks at me smirking.

"Oh shut up Carver you wouldn't have seen it either." he grins.

"I guess we will never know will we."

"Uh, you're such a...such a..."

"I'm sorry where you going to say something? Oh nothing? Nothing at all."

"Maker help me Carver." I punched him in the shoulder only causing him to laugh harder.

"If your thinking of pummeling me to death it's gonna take you a thousand years with that weak hit."

That was it! I slammed into him which surprised him and sent him down and we started wrestling on the ground. I found his one weak spot and I went for it. There was a spot on his side that if you touched him there he would laugh uncontrollably he hated it. So I dug my fingers in and he squealed and laughed.

"You... did not... just go there!" he said through laughing.

"Oh I went there Carver you deserve it you ass!" I was cracking up until he flipped me over and pinned on the ground by sitting on me my face was right in the dirt.

"How's the dirt taste Sparrow?"

"Damn it you two can't you take this serious enough, Carver get off her, Sparrow hands to yourself! Hawke growled but he was smiling when he said it.

Carver got off and pulled me up.

"Great now I'm covered in dirt I'm going to need a bath after this."

Isabella walks over "Oh Sparrow don't you know..." her eyes sparkle as she brushes dirt off my chest."...everyone loves a dirty girl."

Carver groaned "Why is everything about sex with you."

"Oh is someone jealous?"

"What? No but I think Anders is." he pointed over and Anders was looking at me when his head jerked up and he looked at Carver.

"Don't we have more important things to do, like killing blood mages?" he growled and Carver swallowed.

"Right let's go." Carver took off with Hawke.

"Way to go Blondie never seen that boy move so fast." Varric laughed.

Keeping a slow pace to ensure that Varric or Isabella could spot any traps was essential along the way several spots erupted with demons that were relatively easy to take down. As we got close Hawke let us now "I can sense them around the corner." Moving slowly we go around the corner. At the end of the long hallway was a young boy floating in a magic sphere talking to himself. "I bet that's Keran." I whispered to Hawke who nodded.

"Hawke let me go first that way we can see how many there are." I said keeping my voice low.

"Are you sure?" his voice dubious.

"I'm positive."

With a normal pace I make my way over to the sphere and put my hand on it when someone appears. "Ahh more vessels for the demons." Maker this bitch was ugly, her stringy blonde hair clung to her face as her faded tattoo had the color of mud her lips a terrifying turquoise she was nodding fanatically.

"So what are you doing to Keran?" I point my thumb up to him.

She smiles sadistically "Demons can inhabit more bodies than mages or corpses; I will plant demons in all of the Templar recruits and watch as they destroy them from the inside."

"Huh, I have to admit it is quite ingenious..."

Her eyes widen and sparkle "A fellow believer then..."

"Well no you see I just don't like blood mages, never have never will and there the fact that these boys are unwilling. Just makes me...well angry. You see the chantry corrupts them enough as it is..." I stared down at her "...I don't need you doing it to."

"Kill her!" she shouts.

I send a blast of air throwing them back when something slams into me and I hit the back wall I felt the ribs break as I slid down. Hawke and the rest quickly descend up on and she summons demons. Anders has rushed to my side "Vi!" he kneels down "I'll be okay Anders..." I struggled to get up.

He helped me up when I saw one of the mages with a short sword about to stab Anders. "Anders MOVE!" I yell pushing him over and feeling the sword go straight through me. This wasn't good.

Anders exploded into a blue light and everyone left alive was killed by him. The others rushed over to me "Shit what do we do?" Carver said worried.

I smile "I'll be fine go get Keran. I think he's a bit freaked out." not wanting them to see this.

Isabella stayed with me "Isabella I need you to pull the sword out."

"What? You can't be serious." her face paled some.

"I am, just do it now." I grunted.

"Maker, all right." her hands went around the hilt and she nodded to me and I nodded back.

"AAAAHHHHH!" I screamed the heat of the blade cutting through my organs and my skin was excruciating. Grabbing the wound blood poured out uncontrollably.

Everyone had come running at that point "Maker help us." Ander was again by my side. "You idiot why did you push me out of the way?" he was sending his magic into me.

"While there is breath in my body no one will ever harm you." we stared at each other as he began healing me. The blood loss soon stopped and the wound slowly started to heal. At least enough to get me out of there. I again found myself in Anders clinic with him healing me. The others had going knowing I was safe.

"This is becoming a habit." I said laughing and then groaning at the pain.

"Lie still Vi you will make it worse."

My shirt had been pulled up and his fingertips were running across my stomach which was quivering "I can't help it your ticking me."

"Are you still so ticklish?" His smile always had a way of melting me.

"Yes...I am..." wincing as a few more pieces knit together.

"That's enough for today, you will need to stay here so I can watch you and work on you more tomorrow."

"Does that mean I sleep in your bed?" I raise an eyebrow.

"In your condition I think my virtue is safe." he smiles.

"I was more concerned about mine; I'm not really able to fend you off right now."

"Then I guess both of us are safe for the time being. Come on let's get you to bed."

He helps me with my boots and clothes and gives me a tunic of his to put on. I crawl into bed waiting for him when he slips in beside me. I snuggled up to him as I had many times before, his arm falls around me as he holds me close. His other hand runs through my hair gently.

"What do I do with you Vi?" he sighed softly.

"Let yourself love me." I say and close my eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

When I awoke in Anders bed, he was not there. I tried sitting up forgetting the massive wound I had taken just the day before.

"Andraste's tits!" I yelled grabbing my stomach and groaning as I leaned back. Anders came rushing around the tall wooden screens that blocked off his bed from the rest of the clinic.

"What are you trying to do?" he said crossly forcing me back down. Pulling the blanket back he pulls up the tunic I was wearing up and runs his hand along my stomach "It's going to take you a few days to heal and I have strict orders from Hawke I am not to let you out of this bed."

Wincing at the pain as he worked on me some more I watched as he worked. "Anders..." my voice hesitating slightly.

"Hmm?" he doesn't look just keeps focused on what he's doing.

"Justice..." he stops his amber eyes are unreadable as they stare at me."...he knows about me right...since he is a part of you."

"He does."

Glancing around my eyes wander when I return to him "What does...what does he think of me?"

The amber in his eyes flashed blue slightly and receded "Truthfully he thinks you're a distraction..." I winced not at the pain though.

"A distraction to what?"

"Justice and I forged an alliance to find a way to free mages it is our one purpose...you, you confuse him. That is why you are a distraction."

"Do you think I'm a distraction Anders?" he reached over and brushed my cheek gently.

"When it comes to you Vi he and I disagree." I nod taking his hand holding it tightly.

"Perhaps Justice will come around...once he gets to know me better and maybe he'd be surprised to find that I believe the mages deserve justice as well. I know firsthand the cruelty of the chantry and their Templars." I thought I saw the blue swirl in his eyes or perhaps it was my imagination.

"I'm sure he will Vi. Now lie down and get some rest I have patients to tend to." I held his hand tightly and finally let him go and watched as he disappeared upon the other side. I closed my eyes and listened to his voice and his magic swirled about the room it mixed in with mine and sent me to a dreamless sleep.

The next day Anders was again not next to me and I refused to stay in bed so struggling through the pain I put on my clothes determined to have food and a bath. Preferably a bath first then food. Making it around the massive wooden screens I saw no one was around. Suddenly I felt worried what if Templars had gotten to him? He was always worried about them...what if? My mind raced in fear and the fear became anger. There would be no place for them to hide if something had happened to him.

Right as I was about to explode in a fury the door opened and Anders walked in with a bag. "Andraste's knicker weasels woman did I not tell you to stay in bed?" He set the bag down and before I could protest picked me up and carried me back. "Off with your clothes." his voice firm.

"No...You know how long it took for me to get them on?" I groused when he knelt down and undid my boots pulling them off and quickly undid my shorts, pulled my shirt of and replaced it all with the tunic I had been wearing before. "You're becoming rather quick and efficient when it comes to undressing me." I said smiling at him.

"Ha I suppose I am." he pushed me back.

"Anders I want a bath and I'm hungry." I pouted at him folding my arms.

"All right just give me a bit it's not like baths are readily available here. As for food I brought some bread and cheese you can eat until I can make something will that suffice?"

I frown "I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound selfish thank you Anders."

He grabbed my chin "Don't feel bad about wanting a bath and food it's a good sign I was worried for a bit, now stay put this time." Returning a few seconds later he handed me the fresh bread and cheese. "Now I will see to your bath." My face broke into a wide grin and he smiled softly and left.

At some point after eating I had fallen asleep when I felt Anders hand on my shoulder "Your bath awaits." He helps me up and I walk over to the biggest tub I had ever seen filled with steaming hot water. "Andraste's holy asshole how did you do this?" staring at the pure clean water.

"Hawke and Carver helped, so did Varric. Isabella and Merrill got you some soap to use as well." my eyes misted as I looked over at him. "They did?"

"They all love you Vi." he said I took off my small clothes and Anders lifted me up into the bath. Tearing off the tunic I slipped into the water hissing at the burning sensation that felt so good. Groaning in pleasure I looked over at him. "There is room enough for two in here Anders and I promise to keep my hands to myself."

He was thinking about it when I took my hands and covered my eyes. "Come on I won't look." I heard the rustling of clothes being taken off and then the sound of splashing his legs against mine. "Can I look?"

"Ha-ha its safe now I think."

He was mostly in the water though I could still see the top half of his well chiseled frame. "Oh I forgot the soap." I frowned.

"I'll get it." I closed my eyes to hear him get up. Sneaking a peak I got a wonderful view of his backside, Anders had an amazing backside. I was thankful the water was hot to cover the red in my cheeks. When he moved I closed my eyes. "All right here's your soap."

He tossed it to me and I caught and began scrubbing myself and humming. I winced as I lifted a leg out to scrub it down Anders eyebrow raised but he said nothing scrubbing himself as well. Between the two of us the water soon grew Tepid and Anders was the first to jump out and dry off when he came to help me out. Using magic to warm me and dry me off I pulled a new tunic over my head. Anders had waited on the other side of the screen for me.

"I'm decent." I yelled and he returned.

"Do you feel better?"

"So much better, much more awake and energetic." I winked at him and he smiled.

"All you're getting is sleep tonight." he said laughing and I sighed.

"Your loss then."

Sliding into bed I curl up tightly as the ache inside me swelled and the wanton thoughts drove me to distraction. I wondered if he felt the same. When he lays here with me, inches away does he fight it as well? Is it Justice who stays his hand or is it him. These thoughts plagued my mind as we both drifted to sleep.

I was down there several more days much to my frustration and finally Hawke arrived with great news. "We have enough money for the expedition." My eyes widened.

"What all did you do while I was out?" my voice in shock.

"Well we found the elf boy sent him to the Dalish, helped some apostates escape and helped a priestess get rid of a Qunari mage but that ended up being an ambush, bitch was trying to get us killed."

"And you wonder why I hate the chantry so much?" I said raising my eyebrow at him.

"I plan on taking you, carver and Anders with me." Hawke said his voice serious.

"I hate the blighted deep roads." Anders growled.

I clap my hands excitedly "Let's do this I'm ready."

We meet with Bartrand, Varric's brother who gives us a lengthy speech about our travels. Leandra was upset with Hawke for taking Carver but there was no way around it. Even if Hawke had said no Carver would have come. Gathering the last of our supplies the five of us stood staring down the long road ahead.

"Hawke you ready for this?" Varric looked over at him

"I've got you don't I?"

"There you go making me blush, all right then let's move out everybody."

"Deep roads here we come!" I said only to be answered by Anders groan.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

We had set off finally, our supplies gathered we traveled to the deep roads and as we descended into the bowels of the mountain I felt the pressure of walls around me and the realization how the deeper down we went the more rock was on top of our heads, not to mention I was beginning to feel the heat of the lava. Nervous I rushed up to Hawke who was talking to Carver.

"Hey Hawke so Varric tells me you saw the Arishok how did that happen?" trying to keep the rising fear under control Everywhere I looked were carved rocks and tunnels leading into who knows where. It was dark and heavy feeling; I rolled my shoulders we hadn't even seen any sight of a dwarven city.

"Met a dwarf who said if we got rid of some Tal Va Shoth he would cut us in on a nice pay out. Seems if we do that the Arishok would give him some recipe for an explosive powder that requires no magic. Well we do the job head to the Qunari compound and find out that he was lying. The Arishok made him pay us thankfully and dismissed us. I hate to admit it but I was glad Fenris was there, damn elf knew the Qun and settled the huge guy down."

"Fenris sure is full of surprises." I said laughing.

"That he is...that he is...uh oh Bartrand's stopped looks like he's kicking the shit out of one of his workers. Stay back here while I see what's going on."

He jogs forward with Carver as Anders appears beside me. I rub my arms "Cold?" he asks warming his fingertips and running them over my arms.

"A little...this place is just so very...closed in." I said through gritted teeth.

"One of the many reason's I hate it down here, it will get better don't worry." Carver was rushing back towards us.

"Hey it looks like there is a cave in, we need to go find a path around, leave your stuff and let's go."

We set our bags down and as we catch up with Hawke I hear Bodan asking Hawke to find his son Sandal. "Don't worry we will find Sandal for you."  
>"A thank you mesehr...my poor boy." he walk away fretting.<p>

"All right everyone get ready." Hawke says and we begin weaving our way through tumbled stone and rock. Not long into our trek we find a pathway that leads us into a massive cavern. Hawke sighs "Darkspawn!' and proceeds to toss fireballs at them.

Carver rushes in and Anders places a glyph of protection around him and I take out those nearest to him while Hawke blasts away at those farther away. Varric drowns them in arrows. So we battled our way through when found Sandal around many dead darkspawn and to our surprise a frozen ogre.

Hawke walked over to him "Are you all right Sandal? How did you do this?" He hands a rune to Hawke.

"Booomb"

Hawke laughed and pointed to the ogre "What about that?"

"Not enchantment." he giggled and began making his way back to camp the way clear.

"Smart boy...come on we still have to find our way around." Varric said leading the way.

We came across several more pockets of darkspawn and a massive ogre that I got the utter satisfaction of watching my magic tear him to shreds. Pumped full of adrenaline I was walking through a smaller tunnel when I heard a scream. "Dragon!" Anders yelled and I jumped back a few feet as it landed. Paralyzing it Varric shot a bolt through its eye enraging it and just before it was free of my spell Hawke froze it and I took the opportunity to shatter it as it exploded the shards cut through the baby dragons spitting fire at us.

Varric sighed "Well we found a path through let's go tell Bartrand he will be so pleased!" his voice held irritation to it.

I walk next to Varric "You're not as excited as Bartrand are you Varric."

He shook his head "Bartrand remembers living in Orzammar, I don't, all my memories are of the surface I don't hold that homesick feeling he does."

"It's understandable."

Varric laughs "Try telling him that."

I pat Varric on the back and smile "Don't worry I'm sure we will find tons of treasure and you and Hawke will be living the high life in now time."

He laughed "Crap there's Bartrand let me go talk to him, go ahead and make camp."

Anders was already had set up his tent and was setting my tent up next to his. I smiled slightly but said nothing. "Thank you Anders you didn't have to." He finished tying it down.

"From what I heard your quite terrible at fixing up a tent." his voice holding back a laugh.

"Who told you that? I am perfectly capable of fixing my own tent...it was Carver wasn't it that little ass...I'm going to freeze his small clothes."

"No no don't go causing problems." he grabs my arm gently.

"Bartrand seem on push away from a complete melt down don't give him a reason to." he's half smiling half serious.

"Fine I'll be good."

The others put their tents up and a fire is made and they begin cooking but I'm too tired. Anders said it might still be me healing from my wound. I ate some bread and crawled into my tent and fell into a deep sleep grateful to forget that I was miles beneath rock and very close to lava. It was late at night when I heard the soft cries and startled gasps. Sitting up I struggled to see who it was when I realized it was Anders having a nightmare.

Crawling heading out of my small tent I make my way into his. Picking up his blanket I slide in next to him when he jerks awake shaking. "Vi..." his voice terrified and shaky.

"Shhh lie down and sleep no more bad dreams while I'm here." I run my fingers over his forehead banishing the nightmares and he lays down his head on my chest I wrap my arm around him. He clings tightly to me "will you...will you sing to me?" he asks his voice low and hopeful. I kiss the top of his head. "Of course."

_Your nightmares I will banish_

_Your fears I will set free_

_Just hold me in your arms and you will see_

_No longer must you linger in the dark_

_No longer must you fight... the man you have become_

_Just hold me in your arms and you will see_

_My strength will be yours to fight the enemies in your dreams and in reality_

_My breath to give you life when you feel weak_

_Just hold me in your arms and you see_

_That my love is more than any other kind_

_That my heart has always belonged to you _

_Just hold me in your arms and you will see_

The steady breathing and relaxed heartbeat told me he had fallen asleep and I was thankful. I run my fingers gently though his hair and find myself drifting to sleep.

In the morning I found Anders and I spooned together, I fit perfectly inside his curled up figure. He kissed my shoulder to wake me. "Mmm is it really time to get up?" I yawn.

'No, but I just wanted to tell you thank you for what you did for me last night...also justice wanted me to tell you he likes your singing." he said hurriedly. I smile.

"Well then tell him I'm very happy that he does and if he wants to hear me sing all he needs to do is ask."

Anders was watching me carefully when he moved on top of me...his hand runs down my face and lands on my chest. My heart is slamming in my head when he leans down. "HEY YOU GUYS!" the whole tent is shaking. I slam my head down.

"Maker help me...What Hawke!"

"Pack up we are heading out!"

"He really does have good timing doesn't he" Anders said pulling away from me.

"You have no idea." I grumble and step out of the tent and stretch.

"I figured I was okay in shaking the tent since I know you weren't doing anything due to Ander's vow of chastity and all." he snickers at me.

"Oh be quiet." I growl and begin undoing my tent.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Standing around the small altar we all stared down at the strange lyrium idol. "It's magic and not the good kind either." Anders said worried. "Red Lyrium...it feels wrong." I said staring at it.

Hawke reached out and I grabbed his hand "I don't think you should touch it." Giving him a worried look. He smiled at me "Don't worry about it Sparrow I'll be fine." I held my breath as he grabbed the figurine and looked it over and finally tossed it to Varric who was overjoyed at our new find. As if by queue Bartrand walked in and Varric tossed him the idle. He began mumbling something when I heard Hawke yell "The door is closing!"

We rushed to try and stop it only to find Bartrand happily telling Varric he planned to leave us here to die. I thought Varric was going to claw his way through the door to try and kill Bartrand when I grabbed his shoulder "Easy their friend...don't worry we can find another way out."

"I bloody well hope so." he growled and took off ahead.

We walked in silence for a ways when we ran into a few shades and golems not too much of a problem until we saw these strange rock creatures rushing towards us. They took a lot more out of us, Anders was healing wounds when I heard Varric "Bloody flames what were those things." he looked over at me and I shook my head.

"I've never seen or heard of anything like this Varric, this place is old far older than I think we imagine." Anders stopped in front of me and smiled gently taking hold of my arm and healing the long scratch along the side.

"Better?" he asks softly and I nod smiling.

"All right let's not dally here, I'm tired of these deep roads let's get out of here." We make our way into another cavern when an even larger version of those things appears. He talks to Hawke about not wanting us to kill his food source and how he can help us out of her. Anders shifts uneasily "It's a demon come to feed, don't mess with it Hawke. Demons will trip you up every time."

Hawke nodded "We are not dealing with a demon."

Well that pissed it off and soon we were attacked from every which way. Anders and I took on the demon while Hawke, Carver and Varric took on anything making its way towards us. Maker I hate killing demons they like to say shit to you that just messes up your head. This one kept going on about Anders and I "Do you think he will ever love you mage? He's an abomination his only desire is to please himself..." which sent me into overdrive and I blew the damn thing into a million pieces.

"Everyone all right?" Hawke called out and I nodded not wanting to look at Anders, he had heard what the demon said. "Well let's get moving I think we are getting close to the end. He heads forward towards another cavern. Carver walks up beside me and puts an arm around me.

"You all right." he asks and I smile and lean into him. "I will be as soon as we get out of here."

"I hear that, come on I don't think it's much farther now." He lets go and grabs my elbow as he always does and begins pulling me ahead. Anders was right behind Hawke when I saw him pull his staff out. "Shit what is it now." Carver growled

As if it couldn't get any worse between the damp cold rocks that surrounded is spikes, the strange red lyrium that bled through the walls, the nasty creatures and now the largest rock creation I had ever seen. Varric was telling Hawke what it was but I didn't care. "Just kill it!" I yelled sending a massive bolt of lightning through it.

It summoned more creatures around it to help defend it and we struggled to maintain an upper hand. Anders, Hawke and I were throwing every spell we knew at it while Carver slammed its blade into it. Varric shot bolts at its sensitive spots in hopes of crippling it. We fought as it changed shape when it began curling up and shaking "It's charging take cover!" I yell, sliding behind a small rock wall with everyone it explodes in a strange red ray of light when it ends I could sense it had weakened.

"We need to take it down now while it's weak!" I yell at everyone and we all rush out giving the last of our energy. It was Hawke who landed the final blow destroying the damn thing. Everyone collapsed on the ground sitting catching our breaths. When Varric stood up "Hey there's a door over here...holy maker you have to see this." We head over to him and follow his gaze to the largest hoard of gold I had ever seen. Hawke dug through the boxes and found a key which we hoped would work on the door.

"All right fill up your pockets with whatever you can carry we can come back for the rest." Varric said. I walked over and went for all the lovely gems and several handfuls of gold as much as I could fit in my pack and still carry. The door swung open and we got the faintest of breezes. "Thank the maker we have our way out."

We walked for what seemed like hours when I heard Carver "Do you think we could stop for a moment I feel wrong." Hawke laughed. "I told you not to eat those mushrooms Carver." He turned around and paled "No, that's not it." Carver said collapsing.

"Carver!" I scream rushing over to him I kneel down putting his head in my lap. "What's wrong?" I ask my healing skills not strong enough to determine his sickness when I suddenly recognized it Anders voiced it.

"It's the taint; I can sense the sickness on him." Anders said sadly. Tears pricked my eyes as Carver groaned slightly.

"Great I'm going to die, just like that Templar." Hawke was beside himself "Don't say that I won't let you die!" he yelled and my tears began to fall.

"There may be a way, the maps I stole were from a warden who was scouting in this area, and if we can find him maybe he can help."

Carver coughed "So what? I'm supposed to become a greywarden?"

Hawke looked down at his brother "If there is a way to save you we will find it brother." He grabbed his hand and pulled carver up "Anders find me the greywardens." Anders nodded and he started walking quickly through the tunnels, I stayed with Hawke helping him carry Carver and using what little healing abilities I had to make Carver comfortable. We round a corner when Anders puts his hand up. "What is it?" Hawke asked.

"I think it's greywardens...or maybe darkspawn." He pulls his staff out and begins shooting off fireballs and bolts of lightning. I follow in kind and soon the massive group of darkspawn are obliterated.

"Anders, I thought you stopped killing darkspawn." a rather imposing man with a massive mustache walked forward with several others.

"Stroud fancy meeting you here." Anders replied casually. Turning my attention away I looked at Carver who had paled considerably. "Fine mess we are in now." I place my hand on his face and push more of my magic into him trying to fight back the blight. "Carver, you have to fight this...you have to survive...you're my best friend..." I looked at him and the tears fell. He weakly brushed the tears. "No tears now I can't stand seeing you cry...do me a favor tell Rose...tell her I love her and that I'm sorry...and Navianna, your my best friend as well thought I never would have imagined it with how much of a pain in the ass you are." he coughs making me laugh through the tears.

"If the boy comes with us he breaks contact now and you may never see him again." Stroud says ruthlessly and I glare over at him. The others say their goodbyes and Hawke hands him over to Stroud. I rush over and hug him "If you die Carver I will follow your spirit into the fade and chew your ass out for not sucking it up." I growl and he shakes his head.

"Maker I hate you mage." he smiles weakly. "I love you to Carver." he nods "I love you to Sparrow." Stroud turns and walks away and I can feel my legs weaken when Hawke grabs me.

"It's going to be all right Sparrow." I hug Hawke tightly and cry. He strokes my hair gently murmuring it will be fine. He kisses the top of my head. "Come on love, let's get going, we need to get home."

The rest of our journey was made in silence when we stopped for camp I would just stare at the fire praying that Carver would make it. As we reached Kirkwall Varric was relieved. "I wonder if we would be lucky enough to find Bartrand here." Hawke shook his head "Luck has not been our strong point."

"Don't worry Hawke Carver is stronger than he thinks he will make it." Anders said and his words comforted me.

"Come on Sparrow time to head home and tell mother." he wraps his arm around me and we make the trek to Gamlin's house. As we open the door Leandra's face lights up "My baby your back..." she rushes over and hugs him."Where's Carver?" she asks.

"He's not with us." Hawke said softly.

"Is he coming back?" she asked fretful and Hawke shook his head. "I don't know mother."

Shocked Leandra cried out and crumbled to the floor where we rushed to her side. Even Gamlin rushed to help his sister. "Do not worry Leandra, Carver will be fine." saying it more to convince myself than anyone else.

Hawke stayed with his mother for a while and Gamlin left to drink I sat in my chair and looked to my left, the chair that Carver always sat in. How many nights had we slept together each in our chairs, his legs always on mine and how many nights had we stayed up playing cards or talking of the future. I rub my eyes not wanting tears to form.

"Mother is asleep." Hawke returned from the back room.

"Good..." I grab my bag "...here Hawke your money from the cave." he laughed softly "My money? No love that's yours."

I look at him in surprise. "What do you mean? No I can't this was your expedition."

"And with ought your help it never would have happened. So you get a share as well." he ruffles my hair and I smile slightly. "Well how about we go get mother's mansion back?" he asked.

"All right let's go...do you think I have enough to get my own place?" I looked at him hopeful. "Why do that you can just live with us, your still an apostate Sparrow you need protection and if anything were to happen to you Carver would kill me."

"Maker Hawke, what if I get married, what if I want to have someone over wouldn't that be a bit awkward?"

He glanced down at me "Arrangements could be made." The thing about Hawke is he treated me like a daughter, Leandra said with the loss of Bethany he feels obligated to watch over me even more, but this was bordering on obsessivness.

"Okay what about a compromise buy a house next door to you?" He thought about it for a moment then nodded his head.

"I think we could do that, I can even have a door placed between the two saying I was expanding. All right let's go."

Rolling my eyes I follow him when I remember what Carver asked of me. "Hawke can I meet you back here? I have something I need to do."

"Sure and it looks like the mansion right next to mine is available. Lucky for us." He smiled and I returned it and began heading towards the rose. It turned over and over in my head what I wanted to say but every time it was difficult. As I head in I begin looking for her, Rose was not one of the entertainers she just served drinks in the main room. I spotted her and made my way over to her. "Rose?"

Pretty blue eyes looked up at me "Can I get you something?" she said smiling.

"Can we step aside a moment and talk I have a message from Carver." her eyes lit up brightly and my heart ached even more.

We head off to the side and I begin telling her what transpired and then the message "He wanted me to tell you that he loved you and how sorry he was." I knew my eyes were red but I refused any tears. Rose weaved and fell back and I grabbed hold of her and helped her sit down. "I am sorry Rose, but if you need anything please tell me I will help you." I held her hand tightly and she nodded as tears streamed down her face.

"Thank you, you, you must be Sparrow." she sniffed struggling to maintain composure.

"You know me?" responding in surprise.

"Carver spoke fondly of you." she said smiling slightly "Now I know why you have a good heart."

Maker she was about to make me cry. "I am moving up here to Hightown and as I said before if you need anything let me know."

"Thank you I will, I better get back to work or I'll get fired." she stood up and brushed herself off "Thank you for telling me Sparrow I know it was hard." I watched her turn her ginger red hair high up in a pony tail that ran down her back. A pretty little thing.

I met Hawke back in the courtyard when he tossed me keys. "I think it's time you went and looked at your new home." he said smiling.

We both rushed to our doors and looked at each other and grinned. At the same time we unlocked and stepped into the front door.

Looking in at the mansion I was giddy "Home...a real home."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Rushing up the stairs I burst into all the rooms until I found the main room, my room. The massive wooden four poster bed was inlayed with gold scrollwork. It was covered in embroidered pillows and a hand stitched blanket. I dove into it giddy with excitement. What should I do now? Wonder when it hit me. "I'm going to have a party."

The next few hours I spent writing invitations to everyone I knew. I go outside looking for a messenger, when one just happened to be walking by. "Hey are you able to do deliveries?" His face brightened. "Yes my lady." I handed him several coin and he rushed off with his bag full. The market was my next destination. There was a lot I would need, food to cook and a new dress! Excitement I had never felt rushed through me and I laughed despite myself.

After having made arrangements, with the food vendors on when to bring my goods and the dress maker who wanted to properly measure me at my house I returned home to start cleaning, I didn't want servants, though looking at the daunting task ahead of me I wasn't so sure.' A few hours passed when Isabella walked in "Oh I do like a woman on all fours." she said laughing coyly.

I sit up and wipe my forehead "Hey I was just thinking about you."

"Ohh, was it something dirty? I hope it was." she purred and I laughed.

"No, no though I'm sure Hawke is." I offered and she gave me a feral smile.

"I plan on having a taste of him real soon." chuckling I drop the towel in bucket.

"I'm surprised you haven't already."

"Oh some things take time sugar but I'm sure you know all about that." her smile was light with a hint of sympathy.

"Don't I know, now you've sidetracked me?' I growl and she laughs. "Okay now I remember, I'm having a party, your invitation is on its way and I am having a dressmaker come to measure me, he wants to know what kind of dress and what color so and so forth...I was wondering if you would help me I'm not very good at that sort of thing."

Her eyes lit up and her smile widened "Of course I can sugar and we can't stop at the dress..."

"We can't?' I asked.

"Ohhh no, there's jewelry, make up, sexy small clothes." a wicked grin appeared and I almost regretted it until she said "This will be so much fun! We should get Merrill and Aveline."

I was rather surprised she thought of Aveline but I shrugged "Okay pick a day before the party and we can go."

Isabella arrived the next day around the same time the dress maker did and the two quickly proceeded to talk about what kind of dress I should wear. How it should have a short front to show off my legs and billow behind me with a train that was ruffled, it should be sleeveless with matching gloves in crushed satin, apparently a dark blue green in color. It should also be embroidered in gold on the corset and gloves. Maker I didn't even get a word in edge wise, once they finished talking he measured me and was out the door.

"Oh I can't wait to see you in that." she smiled laughing at my slightly confused look. "Don't worry sugar, you'll look great."

"If you say so, so when are Merrill and Aveline coming?" I asked just as the door opened.

"We are here Sparrow!" Merrill's voice echoed in the hall.

"Hello Merrill! Aveline I'm glad you could make it!" she had a rather uncomfortable look on her face but she smiled slightly.

"If this is important to you I will be here." she gave me a slight bow and I glanced over at Isabella who just winked at me.

"All right let's get going." I said. The four of us most have been a strange sight, Captain of the Guard, Dalish Elf, Pirate and Apostate. Maker we were a strange group indeed. First we went to a jeweler in High town and Isabella had me try on various necklaces gaining boo's and ahhs' from Merrill and Aveline asking price. I finally settled on a sapphire pendant surrounded by pearls on a small golden chain and matching dangling earrings. Immediately after she dragged me to another beauty store to buy make-up and decided to save the best store for last.

"I've never seen so many small clothes in one place!" Merrill said looking around and then pointed "Can you even call those small clothes it just looks like a piece of string."

I stifled a laugh and Isabella smiled "Why don't you get a pair Merrill."

"Oh no no that is, that is quite all right, we are here for Sparrow right?"

Maker she had to go and point that out. Isabella's eyes lit up and she began scanning the room. "Oh I like those." Grabbing my hand she drags me over to a table was a lace pair of small clothes lay.

"You won't need any for your top the corset will be tight enough to hold up your girls but these would be perfect for below deck." she grinned handing them to me.

I held them for a moment when I realized they split right in the middle "Andraste's tits Isabella, these are...they are..."

"It's always good to be prepared isn't it?" she said laughing and I quickly put them down.

I found a nice satin pair and bought a few other sets and avoided the ones she kept showing me and Aveline. Who by the way was a lovely pink and seconds away from choking Isabella. So I hurried out of there as fast as I could. As we returned home Isabella handed me a small knife "This is great for shaving, will give you the smoothest cut."

"Thanks Isabella." I tuck it into my bag. I had planned a day of self preparation so this would help.

"Do you need any more help Sparrow?" Aveline asked and I shook my head.

"No thanks everyone just be there this Saturday!" I said. They waved their goodbyes and I head inside humming to myself. When something moved in the shadows I froze and then created a ball of ice and when it moved again I threw it.

"OW Andraste's knicker weasels Vi!" Anders shouted walking towards me his hand on his head.

"Oh shit, Anders I'm so sorry." I drop my things and rush over to him checking his head which he had already healed but he was still wincing.

"It's all right it's not really your fault." He grinned at me.

"Maker you scared me Anders, are you sure you're all right?" I ask.

"I'm fine Vi, I just came to see how you were doing." his Amber eyes are watching me carefully as I pick up my bags. I can feel his gaze on me and I feel zap of energy rushing through me.

"I am doing well, you better be coming to my party Anders!" I say firmly. His eyes waver.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea."

"Oh no you don't you don't get to back out on this Anders do you hear me." I say stomping over to him. He backs up laughing holding his hands up.

"All right no need to resort to threats I will be there." He kisses my forehead. I stand for a moment dizzy at his sudden closeness to me.

"Good, now I have a lot of work to do so shoo, you're distracting." I say smiling at him.

He smiled "Do you think you have time to come by the clinic tomorrow? There is something I need to discuss with you." his voice turned serious.

"Sure I will be there midday is that all right?" he nods and quickly turns to leave.

Something was bothering him...but I didn't have time to worry about that right now. Just as I got my things settled in my room the door knocker boomed through the house. Rushing down I open it to find the food vendor coming with his order. He carries it all to the kitchen and quickly leaves. Since I was seeing Anders in the morning I really didn't have time to waste. Diving into my work I began making a list of all the food stuffs I would have for the party.

I was so thankful I had told him I would meet him midday. Having stayed up half the night getting everything ready for the party that would be going on tomorrow night. Getting dressed was almost a painful experience. Rubbing my eyes I yawn stretching and finally shaking off the last remnants of sleep.

The trip to darktown was thankfully uneventful as I head into his clinic, no one was around and he was sitting at his desk. I tip toe towards him. "Don't even try sneaking up on me Vi I always know when you're near."

Damn I sigh loudly and walk over to his desk and jump up on it. "So what did you want to talk about?" he stands up and starts pacing in front of me.

"Have you noticed how many more tranquil there are in the gallows? And don't tell me I'm sensitive to it." he snaps slightly and I tilt my head to the side.

"Anders you know I don't go to the gallows, but I believe you." I put my hand on his arm and he nods relieved.

"I, I have been part of an organization..." he glances around "...that help mages escape. I believe that a Templar named Ser Ulrick has a plan to make all mages tranquil. These mages I see are good men and women who have passed their harrowing!"

Immediately my hackles rise. "What? That is against chantry law...maker the damn chantry and Templars...damn it! Well you better let me in on whatever you are planning Anders." I growl at him.

"I knew you would understand, there is a passage way we can go tonight sneak into the gallows and find proof of his plan then the chantry can't feign ignorance!"

"I am with you." I say firmly and he nods his head relieved.

We sat in the clinic waiting for night to fall passing time playing cards when the time finally came. Hawke arrived with Varric "All right Anders we are here." he smiled at him and grinned at me.

"I hear you are having all sorts of fun getting ready for this party of yours." he walks over and hugs me tightly.

"I am indeed but let's get going I want to find out about this." I say noticing Anders irritation.

"All right then lead the way Anders." Hawke says.

We weave through darktown following Anders when we find a small trap door. "Tell no one of this entrance it has saved many mages lives."

"Don't worry Blondie no one is going to find out about it." Varric reassures him as we delve deeper into darktown.

"I've rescued mages who have kissed the ground through the sewage thankful for their freedom." Anders said impressing upon us the importance of what we were doing. "We must watch out this underground is often used by Lyrium smugglers to supply the Templars who can't get enough of the stuff." he says with disgust.

We moved silently through the caverns to our luck no smugglers were around. It was a whole other world down her it gave me an uncomfortable feeling. We got closer to another opening when we all heard something Anders grabbed my arm halting me. We slowly walked up to opening to see a young mage on her knees and several Templars around her.

"Please Messer..." she begged and the Templar gave a wicked laugh "Oh you will do everything I want to as soon as your little problem is taken care of."

"Get away from her now!" I yell grabbing my staff.

"You will never hurt another mage again!" Justice growls through Anders and immediately attacks.

The small cavern is lit up with spells and arrows as we fight the Templars trying to stop them before they can cast smite. After they are dispatched the young girl is terrified of Anders.

"Get away from me demon!" she yells at him.

"I am no demon! Are you one of them that you would call me such?" blue flames flicker around him and lines on his body glow blue as he glares down at the girl. He is only inches from her and she crouches in fear.

"Anders stop she's a mage, she is who we are fighting for don't throw it away now!" I grab his arm.

"She is one of them I can feel it!" he roars and I see him building his magic and I grab my arms around his waist.

"Anders please, she needs our help...we must help her!"

His arm raises and then it drops as the blue disappears and he bends over "Maker what have I...if you hadn't been here! I've got to get out of here!" he pulls away from me running and the young mage looks at me.

"What was he?" her voice still shaking.

"He is a friend and troubled man. Now you'd better go home but don't stay there they will come looking for you." she nods and takes off and I start searching through the bodies when I find a letter from Ser Ulrick.

"Finally, I better show this to Anders." I wipe the blood off my eyelashes and Hawke is frowning.

"Sparrow..." Hawke says shifting in place.

"I'll be fine Hawke." I smile at him and head back up to the clinic.

When I reach it I can hear Anders angrily sorting through his papers. "Trash, trash...keep...trash trash...keep..." His body is tense so I stay just a bit away "Anders...Anders let's talk." I say softly.

He jumps up angry, hurt and confused "Talk what is there to talk about?" he paces the floor running his fingers through his hair dislodging strands as he does. "Everything has gone wrong...Justice and I we are nothing more than a monster!"

I walk over to him "Anders take a breath, you didn't hurt that girl you stopped yourself before that. You heard me and you knew you had to stop."

He sighed his breath heavy his shoulders sagging "You have to much faith in me Vi..." he turns away "...how can I fight for mages when I am the example of what everyone fears." I grab his arm and turn him around.

"Show them that you can control your powers, yes mages are dangerous but we can control what we are and we can do it together Anders. We got rid of Ulrick together right? Meredith will be a cinch. I grab the letter "Here, you were right about the plan but it died with Ser Ulrick."

He grabs the letter "Meredith rejected the plan, the divine rejected the plan...I had not expected this...I need to think on what you've said." He walks away and I head over to his bed and flop down exhausted. I fall asleep to the sound of shuffling papers.

Rested and ready to go I get up off of Anders bed to see him bending down and setting a bowl down. "Anders...what are you doing?" I tilt my head at him and he blushes slightly.

"I'm putting out milk. I miss having a cat around, though the refugees may have scared them all away or maybe eaten them." he wrinkles his nose. I find it adorable. "I wanted to thank you for helping me." he said softly.

"You know I will always be there for you Anders." I brush a piece of hair back behind his ear.

"Things are getting worse Vi...you are living out in the open...if something were ever to happen you maker I would drown this city in blood..." He stepped away as if scared of himself.

"Nothing is going to happen to me Anders." walking over to him I turn him around and force him to look at me.

His face turns resolute "There will be a time when mages will be free and this fear we have will no longer exist." His voice was firm and full of confidence.

"Maker I love it when you get all hot headed revolutionary." I say slighlty breathless.

"I thought with Justice this part of my life would be over, but I'm still a man Vi you can't keep teasing me like this I won't be able to resist..." his voice was desperate.

"Maker Anders when are you going to get it through your thick skull I don't want you to!" His eyes flashed and he grabbed my face quickly his lips crushing against mine he moans in pleasure and gasps. Our magic snaps in the air as it collides together drawing us closer.

He pulls away "This is a disaster but I can't live without it...we could die tomorrow Vi but I don't want it to be before I tell you how I feel. I will come tomorrow and after everyone leaves if you still want me I will stay if not I know you will have taken my warnings at last." He kisses me again just as the door opens with a parent and there.

"Then I will see you tomorrow night Anders." I say softly and leave him to his work.

As soon as I leave my face splits into a wide grin Holy Maker after all these years...it's about damn time.


	17. Chapter 17

Climax

Leaving the clinic I was in the clouds...until I realized that tomorrow I had party that I still needed to cook for, decorate the house oh Maker! I am going to be screwed, literally and figuratively. I snorted and laughed aloud causing everyone to stare at me like I had lost my mind. Well there was only one person that I knew of that could get me out of jam like this.

"Varric!" I shouted rushing up the stairs, he wasn't in the bar itself so I hoped he was in his room. "Over here Sparrow what's the problem!" He was sitting on his chair feet on the table and ale in hand.

"I need help Varric I am not going to get this party together since I helped Anders out today. Do you know of anyone who can decorate for me and serve the food and drinks?" I asked my voice hopeful and desperate. He was rubbing his chin "I might know someone, he's an Orlesian prick and not cheap but he does good work."

"Whatever the costs I'll pay him, I'll go home and start cooking. Get him to my house as soon as possible!"

"Don't worry Sparrow, Varric's got you covered." He grinned and I ran over and gave him a big kiss on the cheek and hugged.

"Thanks Varric." I think he blushed but I didn't wait to find out I just took off running to my house I didn't have time to waste.

They next day Jean arrived with several men and women and they quickly went about decorating the house. I showed him the food I had prepared and he was surprised that it tasted good much to my irritation. I left him to do his work and I took the opportunity to get some much needed rest.

Several hours later I emerged rested to find my house transformed. Beaded glass strands draped the banisters and ice sculptures adorned tables with gold and silver linens. All the furniture in the main room was removed leaving room for dancing. A small group of musicians were practicing in the corner. I was stunned; Jean gave me a pleased look. "I told you I was worth every penny."

"You are indeed Jean this is amazing." I walked down the stairs admiring it all.

"Well now you should go get ready it won't be long till your guests begin to arrive!" he clapped his hands at me and shooed me away.

I head to my room and then to my private bathing room. As the tub filled with water I poured scented oils into. I grabbed the razor and took oil and rubbed it on my skin and was surprised at how well the blade worked. Just as I finished with the razor work my bath was ready. Sinking into the warm water I groaned in pleasure. My mind drifted to the party and then to Anders and my heart jumped and I was filled with excitement and fear. After so long...it seemed almost unbelievable. I shake my head until that man is in my bed I don't think I will believe it. Stepping out of the tub I wrap a sheet around me just as the bathroom door opens. "Thought I'd find you in here."

"Maker Isabella don't you knock?" laughing as she grins wickedly at me.

"Why would do that it would ruin the chance at me seeing you naked."

"Uh-huh keep trying you just might get lucky."

"Oh I intend to, now I came early because I know you're going to need help getting into the dress."

"I was wondering how I was going to accomplish it."

"Well that's what I'm here for."

I put my make up on fix up my hair when she comes over with the dress.

"Bottoms on first then we will get the top."

She left and I put on my small clothes and put the bottom skirt on, grabbing the corset I put it over my chest just as she walked in.

"Maker always a second to late aren't I? All right I'm going to pull this tight so get ready."

Grabbing the golden laces she begins pulling it tighter and tighter.

"Maker Isabella I can't breathe."

"Good then it should be all right." She ties it tightly and has me turn around and her eyes glitter and she grins.

"Oh yes they look lovely. Excellent cleavage my dear."

"Isabella..." exasperated I try pushing my breasts down but there was nothing I could do.

"Now time for my dress." She returns with a beautiful deep red dress that fit snugly against her with a small train behind embroidered in the latest styles. I let her get ready and I put on the necklace and earrings. As I pulled my gloves on she emerged her hair was done up with golden pins and long curls hung along her bare shoulders. She was breathtaking to behold.

"You look beautiful!" I said in awe and she smiled softly.

"So do you sugar don't forget that. Now if I'm not mistaken I thought I heard Hawke and his mother so let's go."

"All right."

Taking my arm we head down the stairs and the room was filled with more than just Hawke and Leandra. Gamlin was there dressed up to my surprise as we Aveline, Merrill and Fenris. Men and women I had made friends with along the years were there but I didn't see Anders.

"Maker's breath Sparrow you look wonderful!" Hawke walked over to me and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks Hawke, thanks for coming." I smile at him.

"You know I wouldn't miss it." his gaze soon landed on Isabella. I watched him swallow and his pulse jump.

"I better go speak to my other guests I'll talk to you again." I left him and began making my rounds saying hello to everyone. Attendants walked around with plates of food and I listened to the compliments happily. Everything was perfect except for one thing. I was talking to Merrill with my back to the door when I saw her eyes widen "You need to turn around."

Thinking something wrong I turned and every part of my being froze. Anders was standing at the entrance to the room. He wore a black tunic and black breeches and boots with gold accents. His golden hair was pulled back and to my delight his golden hoop was in his ear. He was beautiful to behold. He was searching through the crowd when he spotted me and his eyes widened and jaw dropped slightly.

"Go on Sparrow what are waiting for?" Merrill said laughing and pushed me snapping me out of my frozen state.

I weaved through the crowd to get to him and he meets me halfway. I look up smiling "I thought you might not come."

"I would never miss this; there was just a last minute emergency."

Everyone else in the room seemed to fade away and all that was left was Anders and I.

"You look amazing Vi." he said softly and I could feel my cheeks redden.

"The same goes for you...you look so dashing and dangerous...I'm going to have to fight to keep these women off of you." I could already feel their eyes greedily taking him in.

"Well you need not worry; I am only here for you." Maker I almost passed out right there and I wasn't sure if it was because of the sweetness of those words or because of how tight Isabella made this corset but I started fanning myself.

"Let's get a drink." I said and he took my arm and we head over to one of the tables where he hands me a glass of wine. Jean appeared and stated that they would begin the music for dancing and to clear the middle of the floor. As the music played Anders smiled.

"May I have this dance?"I fidgeted slightly and bit my lip.

"I um don't know how, not a lot of time between jobs to learn."

"I've seen you move you will do just fine."

Before I can protest he takes my hand and twirls me onto the dance floor. He pulls me tightly into him his hand pressed against the middle of my back. As we dance around the room I can feel every move he makes against me and the closeness of his body sends me and my magic into overdrive. I can feel the tendrils of magic rushing out and wrapping around him just as his wraps around me sending an electrifying jolt through the both of us. Our nostrils flare and our eyes lock my heart is slamming so hard in my chest I am sure it can be heard above the music.

As it comes to an end we head off to the side when a friend's son rushes up and without asking pulls me out onto the dance floor. The sudden break in connection with Anders leaves me with a feeling of loss. I didn't want to dance with him but I needed to be a good host and sometimes that means dancing with some like him.

As soon as it was over I thanked him and made my back to Anders when another man approached asking me to dance. So it went for the rest of the night. It finally began to die down and the people began to leave. I sat on a chair with my feet on Anders as the rest said goodbye. Isabella was the last to leave giving me a hug she whispered in my ear "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

As the door closes Anders stares at me. "So Vi alone at last."

"Indeed, I'm ready to get out of this dress." I stand up and head to the stairs and look back at him "Are you coming?"

He swallowed "Are you sure..."

"Come my love we've spent enough time apart don't you think." his eyes widened and he gets up and follows me up the stairs.

We get to the fireplace when he grabs my hand and kisses the inside of my wrist "Vi, you know that in the tower love was just a game, if Templars ever found out that you had something to lose...it would kill me to lose you..." he looked away sad. I place my hand gently on his face "You will never lose me Anders there is nothing in this world or beyond that would take me from you."

He smiles softly "There were many rules I made to myself while in the tower and out even...not to fall in love was one of them, I broke that rule when I met you but it took me this long to admit and now I will cherish every minute of it."

Our kiss was feverish filled with passion and longing. His fingers deftly pulled at the strings of my corset sending it plummeting to the ground. I pulled way for just a moment to tear his tunic off kissing his chest as I did. His finger wrapped around the hair on the back of my head as he pulled my head up for another kiss. My hands slide across his chiseled chest to his well formed back. His lips slid across my cheek down my neck and collar bone. I gasped at the pleasure; his lips were like small zaps of energy driving my closer to complete abandonment.

His lips returned to mine and I began undoing the laces of his breeches and he undid the buttons holding up my dress and it too fell to the floor. He pulled back and I shivered from the breeze "I've been such a fool." he said while picking me up. He sits on the bed with me on his lap and his hands run over my back he kisses me hungrily as he gently pulls on my already hard nipples. I gasp as his tongue caresses mine his fingers are just cold enough to make me shiver. I slide off of him and pull his boots off and work on his breeches exposing his erect form I take hold of it gently and run my tongue over it tasting and feeling the soft skin on my tongue and lips.

"Maker don't stop..."Anders pants groaning in pleasure. I continue my exploration when he pulls me up and kisses me and takes the rest of his clothes off and slides off my small clothes pulling me back on his lap. His fingers slide up my inner thigh and I can feel a small buzz of electricity and I quiver slightly the farther up he gets. One arm wrapped around my waist my arms wrapped around him he's watching me as I gasp and then moan as his fingers reach their destination. My hands tighten on his shoulders..."Anders..." I whimper barely able to speak coherently.

He smiles "I do love how you say my name Vi." I smile at him only to lean back as he slides his fingers inside.

"Oh fuck Anders." I growl and grind against him. He pulls his hand away and pushes me on the bed and crawls on top of me our magic begging us to combine. His mouth devours mine as my hips buck against him he grabs my hip tightly to keep me steady and he thrusts into me moaning in pleasure. Our bodies pound against each other and our magic is now rushing between us both enhancing our pleasure and sending us to a point of oblivion.

His arms are wrapped under my shoulders as he moans and growls in my ear. "Maker Vi..." he gasps and I can feel the prickling sensation of a massive climax coming "Anders don't stop maker..." my plea is greeted with a resurgence of speed and power.

"Oh fuck Anders...that's it..." I gasp when everything explodes around me. Crying out in pleasure I can barely breath, my body trembles and my heart feels as if it's about to explode. Upon hearing my cries of pleasure Anders quickly follows unable to hold himself any longer. He hovers over me breathing heavily he looks down at me..."Vi..." he seems slightly bewildered when he lays gently on me his head on my chest.

I stroke his hair that is damp from sweat. "Is something wrong love?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"No...It's just; it's never been like that for me."

"Me either, I take that as a good sign."

He sat up and kissed me "I love you Vi...maker I love you so much." Soft kisses covered my face and neck.

"Well then love I don't want to spend another moment without you." I said and he sat up slightly.

"You want me living here with you?" he asked smiling.

"I do but the question is do you want to live with me?"

"More than anything my love." I smiled and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Well that's a good thing and Anders..."

"Yes love?"

"You are not getting any sleep tonight."

His laugh his deep and rich "Oh love I hadn't planned on it."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

It was mid afternoon when my eyes finally agreed to open. Our exploits had not ended till the early morning. Anders was fast asleep on his back and I was sprawled over him my legs intertwined with his and my head on his chest. Sitting up his amber eyes slid open and a smile appears.

"Good morning." He says softly and I laugh.

"We are way past morning love, its afternoon."

"Well I guess we had good reason to sleep in so late." He pulls me back on top of him.

"Yes I think we did." Kissing my forehead he runs his fingers through my hair.

"Are you sure you want me living here?" His voice worried.

I sit up "Okay get up now!" he looks at me surprised at the forcefulness of my voice.

"Come on Anders up and get dressed." I jumped out of bed and pull on my clothes.

He quickly complies and I can see the look of distress on his face.

"Vi…" I hold my hand up stopping him. As we run down the stairs I see my home returned to normal. I open the door to see Hawke and Fenris.

"Sparrow…"

"NO, don't talk, follow... you too Fenris."

So here I was stomping through Hightown and heading to darktown with three men who are so confused that they are trying to talk to each other.

"What did you do to piss her off Anders?" Hawke says growling.

"Nothing…we had a great night and morning…and..."

"We don't need detail of you exploits mage." Fenris growls.

"She seemed rather happy this morning well until I asked her if she really wanted me to move in with her."

Hawke groaned "How daft are you man?"

Anders bristled "Well I just want her to be safe."

I tried not to laugh as I listened to them but as we reached Anders clinic I tore the doors open.

"Hawk, Fenris grab those two crates Anders fill those crates with your things."

Anders smiled slightly and then quickly began grabbing his clothing and person supplies as well as all his writing materials and books. When he was done all that was left was jut medical supplies and his bed.

"All right lets go." My voice still firm I marched the boys all the way back up to Hightown to my house.

We went inside and I pointed to the table where Hawke and Fenris put Anders stuff. I grabbed my key and undid the extra and walked over to Anders and gently took his hand and placed the key in it.

"If this doesn't answer your question Anders I don't know what will. I love you Anders… all of you." I looked up at him and his smile was beautiful. He stroked my cheek and kissed me softly. "I do not deserve you Vi…"

"Well this has all been horribly and sickeningly sweet but may I please speak now." Hawke said sounding irritated but with a smile on his face. I grab his arm and hug him "Thank you."

He growls and ruffles my hair. "We need to head over to the Arishok, seems he's been asking for me and I want you to come along. We are picking up Varric along the way. Anders can stay here and get settled into his new home." His gaze landed on Anders who nodded.

"All right well I'm ready to go, I shall see you later my love." I go and kiss Anders on the cheek.

"Be safe." He says softly and I wink at him.

"Of course." Shaking his head he laughs.

Hawke, Fenris and I step outside of my house when Fenris turns to me. "So you've let an abomination move in with you." I can't tell if he's being curious or an ass. I thought about being an ass when I turned to him. "I love Anders Fenris, that's what love is caring for someone despite their weakness, despite their flaws. To understand the pain of their past and help them to a better future." His eyes widened slightly and looked down saying nothing.

"By the way Sparrow I have builders coming in to put in the door between our houses tomorrow." Hawke's voice was light.

"Actually that's a good idea. Your wine cellar leads to Anders clinic; if he ever needs to get away fast he can use the secret passage to get away." I said and Hawke looked surprised realizing he hadn't thought of it.  
>"I suppose your right." He said. "I will get you the key later."<p>

"Excellent now I am hungry and need a drink let's hurry it up shall we?"

Entering the Hanged man I noticed Isabella across the room talking to Merrill. Her eyes lit up and she pointed to a seat next to her. "I'll be back." I said and made my way over.

"Well, don't you have a glow about you." Isabella purred.

"What do you mean she has a glow?" Merrill asked looking me over.

"Merrill, Maker…so spill you and Anders?" Isabella said hopeful.

"Stayed the night and is moving in today." I say smugly.

"Maker the man's already moved in don't you two move fast….so how was it with Anders and what about justice?" Isabella's eyes were greedily waiting for any tidbit.

A stupid grin spread on my face "I enjoy being with Anders."

Isabella laughed "That much I can tell you've got a grin that splits from ear to ear what I want to know about is Justice."

I shrug slightly "Honestly I, I don't know it was just Anders and I. I'm sure he was there but as far as to what extent I am not sure."

Isabella scrutinized me for a moment and then relented. "I believe you but you better spill if you do something with him."

"All right, All right. I will I've got to get back to Hawke he want me to go with him to the Qunari."

"Oh have fun with them." Her voice snide.

"Merrill I remember you mention kittens earlier do you still know of any?" I ask and she smiles.

"Of course I believe she is ready to wean her kittens. Can you come by tomorrow."

"Yes I am sure I can. Thanks Merrill!" the young elven girl smiled. For a blood mage, she wasn't so bad.

Walking into the Qunari camp always felt like I was about to walk into a trap. I kept my eyes open as we find out that poison had been stolen instead and that it could cause a lot of deaths. Great I thought just what we needed a war between us and Qunari. Varric said we needed to go to darktown to find Javaris so we began making our way there.

"Maker Hawke how does the Viscount even know about you?" I asked looking confused.

"Oh well I saved his son." His voice was nonchalant.

"Hold up, what did you say? You saved his son when in the Maker's name did this happen?" I sped up to catch up with him. When Fenris and Hawke started walking their long strides made it so that Varric and I had to jog to keep up.

"When you were still recovering at the clinic, there was a notice out so we went and took care of it. No big deal." He shrugged.

It all began to make sense to me now having ingratiated himself with the Viscount allowed him a certain leeway which extended to those around him including me. I shook my head. "Hawke…the maker blessed me the day I found you, I owe you everything thank you." Putting my hand on his arm he looked down and smiled "I'd like to think he blessed me to."

"This is touching really but we have deadly poison that could escape and kill thousands can we save this for I don't know after we stop it?" Varric said and I giggled.

"Varric just think of what a sweet moment this could be in one of your books." I said watching his eyebrow raise.

"There I think we should talk to her." Fenris pointed to a woman. I recognized her from my older days. "Wait here I will talk to her." I walk over and she looks up and the girl's eyes narrow but she keeps calm.

"Navianna, what brings you here?" She shifts nervously.

"Javaris, where is the bastard?"

"I shouldn't tell you…but we owe you. He left to the coast just take the passage at the right. If you hurry you should be able to catch him."

I nod and wave to Hawke and the rest who follow me to an underground entrance. "How many secret entrances does this place have?" Varric says shaking his head.

We get inside and Varric growls "And why do they all look the same?"

I laugh "It was a diversionary tactic, making them all look alike made it easier for escape for those who knew the subtle differences of each tunnel. A templar thinking he knew where to go could follow a path believing he was heading out only to find a dead end. Boring yet effective, come on I know this route."

Moving quickly through the tunnels we emerge to find a group of mercenaries and we are quickly thrust into battle. I summon an electrical storm and begin shooting lightning bolts at the men while Hawke followed up with fireballs and ice. Fenris would take advantage of the disabled soldiers and cut their heads off or simply cut them in half with his massive greatsword. Varric would cover Hawke and I incase any soldiers got to close. When it was over Fenris was covered in blood.

"Fenris are you bleeding?" I asked walking over to him and he took a few steps back his hand tightening on his blade. "Fenris I'm not going to do anything to you I was just concerned." I held my hands up. He eyed me suspiciously for a moment then his shoulder relaxed. "I have a small wound I am fine."

I nod "If you like I can take a look at it. I won't use magic I'll just clean it out." I glanced over at Hawke who was with Varric talking to Javaris.

"Fine but I'm watching you mage." He growled.

"Yes yes I know." I dig through my bag and pull out some water and rags. Cleaning out the wound I was surprised at how deep it was. "Maker Fenris this is pretty deep are you sure you don't want me to heal it?" Looking up at him I find him struggling to make a decision. "All right." He grits his teeth. I nod and slowly place my hand on his arm. "I'm going to touch your forehead Fenris to help with pain…" I said slowly raising my hand up. He was saying nothing just watching me carefully. I closed my eyes and focused my magic it unfurled and swirled rushing through my body it began knitting his wound and blocking the pain of it. "When I pull away you will feel pain but it shouldn't be as bad."

I let my hands go and he winces and looks down at his arm all that is left is a thin white scar. "Thank you Navianna." He says walking past me to Hawke. My jaw drops he actually said my name and thank you…I glance back at him. "Huh, maybe you're not as bad as I thought."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter19 Good News!

As we weaved through the cities back alleys we found a soldier in a deep panic. "You, you can't go in there! There is a foul green mist that covers the area, people have died or gone mad!"

"Man this just keeps getting better and better." Varric muttered pulling Bianca out and giving her a quick pat.

"Perhaps I should go in and check it out first." I said worried not wanting to see any of them hurt.

"Right so you get ambushed and hurt, Anders will lose his mind….not that he already hasn't."

"Hawke!" I growl sharply and he snickers.

"Come on we all go together." Fenris said and moved in close to Hawke and I was right behind them leaving Varric to cover the rear. Opening the gate we head down the stairs and the stench is overwhelming; it burns at our eyes, nose and throat.

I gag and struggle to breathe "We won't last long in this!" I try to look around when I stumble over a lever. Picking it up I look it over and then notice barrel slowly seeping the foul concoction out. Rushing over I try to seal it shut only to have someone jump down from the wall and slam into me. Struggling to get away from him he cuts my coat and then my shirt which falls off.

"Oh that does it!" I slammed my fist into his face adding a lightning shock to it. He went flying I try to grab for the lever again another rogue pops out from the shadows. Slicing towards me, this time he skims my shorts cutting the lace. Grabbing them I hold on and toss a fireball.

"Are you all just going to stand there while they cut my clothes off our what?" My voice raising several octaves as I go for the lever once again hoping the damn crazies would stay back. Snatching it off the ground I jump back waiting.

Rushing back to the barrel I close the lid on one but realize there are many more. Rushing to the next one several more rogues jump down. "We've got this, hurry up and close the barrels!" Hawke yells sending a lightning bolt into the crowd.

The men stumble away and with a few spins and jumps over bodies I make it to the next barrel and close it shut. The air was getting easier to breathe in but there were still more to go through. Three more barrels, I told myself. One hand on my shorts and the other on the lever I get to the next three barrels with relative ease leaving the fighting to them. After the last barrel was shut I felt relieved. I took a minute to admire the fountain in the middle of this alley the massive birds that surrounded it.

"Could it be?" We turn to see an elven woman with scars on her face. Her laughter was maniacal. I half listened to the mad ravings of this lunatic to concerned with how I was going to explain to Anders how my clothes were destroyed.

"Focus Navianna!" Fenris yelled back at me and I jerked my head up.

"Shit another fight?" I yelled and grabbed my staff only to have my shorts fall to the floor. "Maker I am never going to live this down."

Kicking my torn shorts out of the way I slammed my staff to the ground summoning a lightning storm in one breath and sent shields over everyone. This elf was an amazing fighter she matched Fenris blow for blow _almost_, the lyrium in his skin started to glow and he moved so fast all I really saw was a blur. He slammed into her and then with a roar beheaded her. Seeing their leader down the others took off leaving us be.

"Well time to tell the Arishok he was right and wrong." Hawke turned and then stopped short.

"Where in the Maker's name are your clothes?" His jaw dropped. Varric and Fenris's eyes were glued to me.

"Perhaps you missed the part where the rogues kept attacking me and you three just sat there while it all happened. I didn't get hurt by my clothes are in shreds. Thankfully I still have my small clothes!" I snapped.

"Well I think we can get you a robe…" Varric said still staring.

Snapping my fingers I got their attention. "I am going now."

Spinning around I head back to the stairs and head up them when the soldiers turns a look of relief then his face reddens. "Oh umm are, are you all right?"

"You seem the gentlemanly sort would you be willing to lend me your cloak?" I smile sweetly at him.

"Oh, of of course." He mumbles quickly undoing the clasps he hands it over to me.

"Thank you, the men behind me will pay for a new one….won't you." I turn back and glare at them and Hawke just nods.

"I'm going to go home now. " I wrap the cloak around me and stomp away.

We were lucky in this fight that it was just my clothes that torn but I knew worse things were on their way I could just feel it. Pushing my door open I am greeted by the warmth of a fire. Anders is at his desk writing unaware I am there. My footsteps are soft as I move closer "Hello love." He says not looking up.

"How do you know it's me?" I growl and he laughs and turns around.

"Andraste's knicker weasels love where are your clothes?" I drop the cloak on the floor and head over to his chair and straddle him. "You will never believe it."

His kiss is soft and sweet "Try me."

So I tell him all about our adventure chasing after the fake black powder and the crazy elf. "The Arishok won't be pleased." He says shaking his while smiling at me.

I put my chin on his shoulder. "I know but at this moment I am content with just sitting here with you." His strong arms wrapped around me and I laid my head down. "I could stay like this forever with you." I whispered. His ink stained hand brushed my cheek gently.

"I would love nothing more."

We sat in his chair wrapped tightly together for a while when the door burst open. "Isabella!" I growl

"Varric is telling the wildest story of how you and Hawke took down the crazy elf and her minions and you were only in your small clothes. Seems I came in time to see the warrior in all her glory getting what I hope is a big reward." She grinned delighted at catching me half undressed at least.

"Do you not lock the door?" Anders growled playfully.

"It wouldn't matter she would pick it." I say laughing.

"So true sweet thing so true. Now I am here because Hawke wants everyone at the hanged man and I volunteered to come and get the two lovebirds."

"You were hoping to walk in on us admit." I say and she answers with a shrug and a grin.

"Go get dressed girl!" she waves at me.

I get up off Anders and avoid the ogling eyes of Isabella.

In our room I dig through the chest looking for something when I find a robe I had received as gift from a noble apostate I helped. I had altered it to make it short the robe was so tight if I would have tried to run away I would have fallen flat on my face. I slipped it over my head and laced up gold sandals that matched the gold chain on the robe.

Running down the stairs I can see Anders exasperated look as Isabella probed him about our sex life. "All right I'm ready." I said loudly. Anders jumped up and wrapped his arm around me.

"Let's go then I need a drink." I glanced over at him and he winked at me.

Isabella rolled her eyes and laughed. "Let's go before all your sweetness makes me ill."

Expecting Hawke to have another job lined up I was surprised that he instead just wanted all of us together to have a good time. I was more than ready and I ordered rounds for everyone resulting in a resounding cheer. Even Aveline showed up and settled in for a drink.

"There is another reason I brought you all here I have news, my brother Carver survived and is now a Greywarden!" Hawke raised his glass up and the whole bar cheered.

Tears fell as I raised my glass and took a huge drink. Anders wrapped his arm around me and wiped my tears away. "I told you he was strong and would make it."

"I know... it's just good to hear you know?" I said looking up at him. His warm smile made my heart jump.

"I do, now no more tears we are here to have some fun." Kissing my forehead he turns to Varric "You up for a game of cards Varric." The handsome dwarf pulled his lips back in a smile.

"I'd hate to take your last coin Blondie but if you really want to…" I watched Anders grin and grab the cards.

Glancing around at everyone I couldn't help but smile. We had become a family, dysfunctional for sure but a family. I took a drink gritted my teeth and went to sit by Fenris. He looked up at me surprised slightly. "Navianna thank you for the drink." He seemed a bit unsure of what to say.

"You are welcome Fenris. Your arm it is okay?" he glanced at it and nodded.

"Good I'm not the best healer but I'm slowly getting better." I take a drink when a song to dance to came on. I glance over at him. "…so do you dance?"

He raised a dark eyebrow at me. "If I did?"

"Well Ander is busy trying to beat Varric, Isabella is seducing Hawke and Merrill is driving Aveline nuts. Which leaves you…so shall we dance?" I stood up holding my hand out.

He glanced at it and then his hand slid into mine and I grinned at him. I was unprepared for the fact that he could in fact dance. Spinning me around he quickly took a firm lead. His slender strong hand at the small of my back he gently guided me around the small room. The fast tempo of the music made for an energetic dance and as it ended I was slightly breathless.

"Wow Fenris you're just full of surprises." Laughing slightly he takes my hand again as the next song is played. I hadn't realized we were causing such a stir as we clasped hands and flew around the room. More space had been created for us as we danced furiously around the room; hands were clapping to the beat as our footwork became faster and more intricate. Isabella whistled at some point and when it was over there was round of applause. Fenris slightly embarrassed slipped back to his table. I took a bow and dropped back on the seat next to him and took a long drink from my ale.

Looking over at Anders his face is a mixture of happiness and irritation. His gaze matches mine and I grin at him. His eyes lit up and he laughs returning his attention to Varric. I kept the drinks coming and soon we were all pretty tipsy. Except poor Anders apparently Justice had a firm demand on not getting drunk.

Leaving the Hanged Man my arm was around Anders as he kept me steady. "Anders love what does Justice think of us now." I spin around my body pressed tightly against his. My fingers slid down his unshaven jaw line down his neck. His pulse jumped and I licked my lips looking up at him. He takes my hand and kisses my finger tips.

"He cares a great deal for you." His voice lower as he kisses my neck gently and I moan slightly. "What about when we…" Anders head lifts as he looks me over. "He's aware of what's happening. As to how he feels about it he is unsure but he doesn't dislike it."

"That's good." My voice husky and full of want I bite Anders gently on the neck. I feel his hands on my legs as he drags them up my robe follows. I kiss him with urgency pressing my body into him. "Vi…" he pulls me in tightly, one hand on my thigh that he has pulled up around him. I smile he's just as excited as I am. His tongue eagerly caresses mine. My hands wrap around him and I find myself losing all inhibition as my hand slides into his breeches. "Maker Vi…we should…" I cut him off with another kiss. He groans in my mouth he pulls away for a moment. His hand goes to his breeches and my lips curls in lust.

"There you two are!" I hear a drunken voice. Anders eyes widen in shock and I groan.

"Maker Hawke what are you doing?" he smiles at me.

"Hey these streets are dangerous we should all walk together." He says holding his hand out. Expecting to see Isabella I am bit startled to see Fenris. I always new Hawke liked both sexes I was just surprised he was with Fenris who well…hated mages.

"All right let's go then." I grab Anders hand. I wanted to make sure this would be the fastest walk home ever.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Hawke snickered and I glared at him.

"It's cold out Hawke." I lied straight through my teeth and he knew it. He laughed loudly.

"I don't know about that what do you think Fenris?" The elf shook his head not wanting to get involved.

"Shut up Hawke just keep moving." I growled.

We got right into Hightown when a bunch of thugs sauntered over to us.

"It's dangerous out at night, don't you know that?" His face in a mock smile "Well now you have got to be the prettiest thing I've ever seen." He reached out to grab me when Anders flashed blue and slammed his fist into the man sending him sprawling on his back.

"Get them!" he growled.

There were nine of them and it took some effort, a couple of knife wounds later. We straightened up and looked around at the dead bodies. "Let's just leave them here for the guards." Hawke said putting his arm around Fenris. They stepped over the bodies and headed home.

I looked over at Anders who was still angry. "Come on love we have some unfinished business don't we?" His eyes shot up and a smile spread on his face.

"Hawke and his timing right?" he chuckled.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"I'm heading to the Clinic love." Anders came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me kissing the top of my head as he did. I turn and hug him tightly.

"I'm going with Hawke on a few jobs so I will see you tonight." I kiss him and he returns it eagerly.

"Be safe love." His amber eyes were smiling at me. He was at the moment stable though there were days when Justice made it hard for him. Especially if he heard news from the gallows, I always tried my best to keep him calm.

Grabbing my staff I turned to open the door between Hawke and I when it opened revealing a grinning Hawke. "Did you two sleep at all last night?" Hawke said with a wicked grin.

"Yes I did and what were you doing? Was your ear pressed up against the wall the entire time?" I teased back and he just grunted. "Come on we are meeting Merrill at the Hanged Man. "

At the hanged man I see Merrill playing cards with Isabella and Varric. Shaking my head I watch her lose terribly. Maker someone needs to teach her how to play. "Hawke there you are. So are you ready to deal with Bartrand?" Varric asked and I looked at them surprised.

"Bartrand? You found him?" and Varric nods his head.

"Yup holed up in Hightown in our old house." His voice was grim.

Walking over to Varric I put my arm around "Don't' worry we will find out what he was doing and why."

Varric nods and we head out. "Hey Merrill can I stop by after we are done at Varric's?"

"Of course we can go look at the kittens." I grin at her. "Excellent."

Traveling up to Hightown we pass by Fenris who is just leaving. "Fenris come with us!" Hawke says. Fenris nods and walks next to him. I look over at Isabella "Hey umm I thought you and Hawke…"

She laughs coyly "Oh sweety, I've already had a piece of both of them."

"Really? How did that work?" Merrill asked her eyes wide. Isabella leaned over and whispered into her ear. I'd seen Merrill blush but this was flame as it rose on her pale cheeks. Isabella and I laughed as we made it to the house Varric was muttering.

"Varric what's going on?" I asked.

"Something is just strange about this place." He says.

"Well let's just get going." I say and push open the door. Stepping back I gag slightly at the stench. "Oh Maker there are dead bodies everywhere!" I tell them as I step inside.

"What is going on, what has Bartrand done to these people!" Varric growls.

Room by room we travel fighting men who seemed crazy. None of us could understand it. We finally made our way up to the main room and a dwarf Varric knew came rushing over to us telling us how Bartrand had gone crazy. We sent him off and stared at the middle door.

"You ready for this Varric?" Hawke asked and he nodded. I stayed in back with the others while Hawke and Varric opened the door. Bartrand appeared babbling nonsense and attacked Varric. Shades appeared and we battled the creatures while Hawke and Varric took down Bartrand. It didn't take long for Bartrand to finally relent.

Looking him over I felt a sense of darkness over him. I did my best to heal him but I knew what I had done would only last so long. We listened as he talked about the idol how it sang to him and told him to do things. To give it offerings, his madness was deep and Varric still enraged over what his brother had done. Hawke left the choice up to Varric, kill him or spare him and send him someplace to be taken care of. Varric shook his head "I am so angry…but let's just go, I 'll send someone to pick him up." He sighed still upset.

"Hey you're the better brother, there is no other dwarf I would want to have with me." I hug him when we see Aveline.

"Hawke I need your help." She says walking over to him. "It seems Emeric is at it again regarding the disappearances of those women a few years back."

"All right Aveline I'll look into it." Hawke said.

"Where you heading to now?" I ask her.

"I've been wanting to check out the wounded coast I heard that there might be something going on."

"Well how about I go with you?" she smiles happy.

"That would be great Sparrow."

"I'll go with you too." Hawke said and Fenris nodded.

"Well I'm going to leave you boys I have a few errands to run, I'll catch you boys later." She winked and kissed at Hawke and Fenris.

Shaking my head I watched as she sashayed away with Varric. "All right now let's get going." Hawke looks at Aveline and smiles.

"You are in possession of a wanted slave!" a man yelled down at us. "Fenris is not a slave!" Hawke yelled at the men and Fenris exploded at the men. "I am not a slave!"

We attacked the men with a vengeance. Fenris was enraged attacking any man that got close. Before it ended he grabbed hold of one of the mages wanting to know what happened. Where Denarious was and the mage begged for his life. He told Fenris of Hadriana and where she was.

"Hadriana that bitch." Fenris growled.

"Let's go take care of this bitch!" I growl. I hated slavers, grinding them to the ground was one of my favorite things to do. Fenris nodded "Good."

Reaching the caves I see a body on the table used for blood magic. Shivering I pass it by not wanting to mention it knowing it would only end up angering Fenris. Every room seemed to be filled with crazy slavers attacking us. When we get into a large room there is a young woman shivering in the corner begging for her life, after killing the men. She begins thanking Hawke over and over but becomes afraid as to what she's going to do.

"Hey I know, why don't you work for Hawke?" They all turn to look at me? "What you need help at the house, you can pay her. She'll have a job and a place to stay." Fenris smiled at me much to my surprise and Hawke nodded.

"All right sounds like a good idea. Orana go to Hightown to my house and I can set you up when I get there."

"Oh thank you so much!" she said and took off.

As we head to our next spot I spot a chest in the corner. Opening it up I find a Tevinter chantry amulet. "Anders would love this." I put it into my satchel and catch up to the rest of the group.

"I think they are in here." Fenris hissed angrily.

"Well what are we waiting for?" I push the door open and throw in a fireball. "Maker Sparrow you're killing me!" Hawke growled rushing in behind me.

Hadriana quickly began casting spells and attacking us. She began resurrecting the dead and doing everything in her power to destroy us and when that finally failed she begged for her life. I watched as Fenris promised to spare her life for information. But I could see it in his eyes there was no sparing her and when his fist began to glow I watched as he slams his fist in her chest and crushed her heart.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Hawke puts his hand on Fenris only to have him shaken off. "No I don't want' to talk about it!" she snarls "All I know is that I finally got to crush that bitches heart." Hawke still tries to console him only to have him go off on another tirade and then takes off.

"Hawke, he's just upset." I wrap my arm around his.

"I know…" he sighs.

At Merrill's she takes me over to where the mother cat was. Several kittens were wandering around I spotted two orange tabbies. "Oh I need those two right there." I grinned remembering Mr. Wiggums and Ander's Ser Pounce A Lot. I grab a crate and put the kittens inside.

"Anders is going to love them." Merrill said and I laughed. "I know I'm going to have to find a place to hide them."

Rushing home I put the kittens in the closet with some food and a blanket. Rushing downstairs I started making dinner and while it cooked I bathed and put on a simple robe. I lit candles and waited for him. When he came through the door I saw he was exhausted. He looked up in surprise at what he saw. "Oh love this is wonderful." I get up and help him with his coat and things.

"Sit down Anders." I said to him and he sighed as he sat then saw the box in front of him. "What is this?" He said and I wrapped my arms around him kissing his neck "It's a gift, something I found."

He opened the box open. "It's a Tevinter amulet, do you want me executed?" he looked up and laughed.

"The Divine condemned the Tevinter chantry for freeing the mages I thought you could sympathize." I kissed his cheek. "I do thought I might not want to wear it outside my clothes…you know I never thought about what it would have been like to live in Tevinter. Remember how they used to tell us how the Black Divine He was a black hole."

"Didn't you say once that the Black Divine stalked Thedas searching for virgins and kittens in one of the lectures?"

"Haha you remembered." He wrapped his arm around me.

"I love this thank you perhaps I can one day find something as meaningful for you." He pulled me onto his lap and kissed me. "Well this night isn't over yet I have another surprise for you after dinner."

He smiled "Does it have to do with anything under your robe, I do hope so." He took a drink of wine. "Perhaps but dinner first."

He wolfed down his food and I couldn't help but laugh as I watched him. He set his fork down and grinned at me. "Soo time for the next present?"

"All right mister impatient." I get up and head to the stairs and Anders hands were slipping up my robe. "Maker Anders…" I gasped as he pulled me into him he grabbed the top of my robe and pulled it down and began kissing my shoulders. Spinning around I grab his face had kiss him hungrily. He slips his hands onto my thighs and pulls me up. Taking me into the bedroom he tosses me onto the bed and quickly pulls off his clothes. Tearing off my robe he crawls on top of me.

His lips run up my stomach and shiver in anticipation. I grab his hair and pull him up to kiss him using my legs I flip him on his back. His eyes flash up at me excited I lean down and kiss his neck and chest. Sitting back I tease him gently hovering over him. He tries to thrust up but I pull away and he growls. Grinning at him I kiss him deeply and he groans. Then I slide back and impale myself on him with a groan. His hands fall to my hips as I push back into him my hands steady on his chest. The faster I move the more he groans in pleasure. I gasp with each move his hands held tightly to my hips thrusting up into me and I cry out in pleasure. "Don't stop Vi…" he begs me and I can feel my climax coming.

"Anders…" I whimper at him when he sits up on the bed and puts his hands on my shoulder pulling me tight into him as I pound into him. "That's it Vi…" his voice is thick. I struggle to hold on to wait for Anders but I couldn't I cry out my back arching as pleasure wracks through me. Anders spun me around pushing me on my bed he put my legs on his shoulders and he began thrusting harder into me. His groans got louder and louder. He I grabbed tightly on to him my nails digging in causing him to moan. "Oh Vi...Vi!" he roared unleashing inside me.

He fell on top of me kissing me gently "That was a wonderful and thoughtful gift." He murmured. He smiled and kissed his nose. "Roll over and close your eyes." I said.

He gave me a curious look but agreed. He moved so he was laying on the bed his head against the headboard. I slipped off of him and walked over to the closet. Opening it up I saw two sets of blue eyes looking at me. "Maker you two are adorable." I whispered.

"What?" Anders said.

"Nothing love, are your eyes closed." I glance back.

"Yes."

I pick up the two kittens and walk over to Anders. He's lying blanket covering his waist and I gently place the two kittens on his chest. They wander over him and his eyes snap open. "Andraste's Knicker weasels Vi, are they ours?" He picks the round fat one up and it purrs at him and meows.

I jump on the bed next to him and pick up the other one. "Yes they are love." He rolls over and kisses me. "Have I told you that I love you?" He says and grin "You have but I always like hearing it." He whispers in my ear and I laugh.

"So what are we going to name him?" I ask.

He grabs the two kittens and they purr and kneed on his chest.

"I will have to think about it love." He uses his hair tie to play with them. I spend the rest of the night just watching him play with his new kittens. Seeing him so happy was the best thing that has happened to me in some time.


	21. Chapter 21

We slept for most of the morning. As I woke I found myself wrapped around Anders kitten curled up under my chin and one asleep atop his head. When I moved the purring soon began and I smiled and pulled back. The small fat round one arched his little back and proceeded to kneed on Anders bare chest. "Ow Ow Maker!" Anders eyes shot open and as he sat up as the small skinny one fell off behind him.

He picked the little fat one and put her face on his nose. "You have sharp little claws kitty." He kissed her setting her down on the blanket. "Now where is your brother…" he reached behind him and pulled him out. The poor thing gave him a pitiful cry. "Aww I'm sorry." He kissed him on the head and set him next to his sister.

"Have you thought of names yet?" I looked over at him smiling.

"I can't think of any at the moment you?" He ran his fingers through my hair and pulled my chin closer to him and kissed me. "I do but you would think it silly." I said kissing him again. He pulled me over until I was on top of him. Sitting up I looked down at him and his warm hands went to my hips.

"So tell me love." He tickled my stomach and I bent over laughing.

"All right all right, I thought pumpkin for the round one and carrot for the skinny one." Anders laughter filled the room.

"Those are awful, but they do fit." He said.

I lay down on him yes they do. The two kittens crawled over to us meowing and purring. "Maker they are both to cute for their own good!" I said picking them both up and holding them close. "We should get them something to eat." I say getting off Anders.

"Oh I liked you where you were." He said walking up behind me and wrapping his arms around me.

"Yes but do you want our babies to starve?" I asked holding them close to my chest.

"They seem pretty content where they." He said looking down at my chest where the two had curled up sleeping. "I have to say I almost feel jealous."

Rolling my eyes I carry them downstairs to the kitchen and fill up a bowl with food for them. Heading over to my desk I take a look at new mail when I spot familiar handwriting. Pausing I pull it out and take a look at it. It was from the Tevinter Mage who had done the tattooing on my face. Reading it quickly I find out that he has new information on tapping into my knowledge.

"What are you looking at?" Anders asks.

I put in my drawer."It's nothing love just a message from an old friend." I turn and he's all dressed ready to leave. "Are you going to the clinic?"

"Yes." He kissed my forehead and then my lips. Grabbing onto his jacket I pull him into me.

"If you keep that up love I'll never leave the house." He laughed softly and nibbled on my ear.

"Would that be so bad?" I asked kissing his neck and collarbone.

"Not at all but as much as it pains me I have to go." Pulling away from he tapped my nose with is finger and gave me a wicked grin and a wink. "Save all that energy for later though love."

When the door closes I pull the letter out again. He was back in Kirkwall in his usual hiding place in darktown. After I get my clothes on I wrote a note to Anders letting him know I might be late.

When I reached Vane's hideout he was smoking his pipe reading. He looked up when he heard me and smiled. "If it isn't my favorite apostate." His wrinkled face pulled back into a grin. He was bald except for the Lyrium tattoo that swirled around his head. He had impressive long pointed beard giving him sage like quality. His eyes glowed an eerie green, but I never mentioned it not wanting to know really where it was coming from.

"How are you doing Vane?" I ask as he motions for me to sit down. Obliging him I sit and take a puff from the pipe he hands me.

"Still alive, still alive Navianna, how about you? You seem different." He cackled slightly and I eyed him curiously.

"I am good, I met Flemeth again and she opened up more of what my mother had placed inside of me but know the how." I rubbed my face. "I've been trying to figure out how to do some of these spells but it just not coming." I puffed on his pipe a few more times and handed it back to him.

"It is good that you came to me then. I have found another way to unlock more of your mind child." He said puffing on the pipe keeping me in suspense. "Maker what is it." I finally say and he grins at me.

"Always impatient, it will require more Lyrium tattooing on your casting hand. " He said grimly.

I looked at my right hand and frowned. Maker this would not be pleasant. "How long will it take?"

"Several hours." He said firmly.

"Let's do this then." I said quickly before I changed my mind.

"Are you sure? This will hurt Navianna far worse than the one on your head." He gave me a worried look.

"Yes let's do this before I change my mind." I took off the shirt I was wearing and laid down.

He used magic to bind my body down making it impossible for me to move. Vane grabbed the needle, and the bottle of lyrium. First he drew the necessary symbols along my arm and hands making sure they connected to the correct veins. Dipping the needle into the Lyrium he grabbed a piece of leather and placed it into my mouth.

The instant the needle hit my skin my body recoiled in pain. Vane was chanting as he pushed the needled rapidly into my arm stopping every once in a while to refill with lyrium. Sweat ran across my brow and down my face as I screamed silently. My teeth broke into the leather leaving a permanent indent. My back was arched slightly leaving a pool of sweat below it as he worked. Tears streamed down my face and I wept at the intense pain.

As the pain grew I wanted to jerk away to free myself and lash out at everything around me but I was fused to the ground by Vane. He kept chanting ignoring my whimpers and screams he kept working at his steady pace ensuring every line, every symbol would be perfect.

Unable to handle the pain anymore my body went limp and I passed out into darkness. As I dreamt, images of Anders passed by me, of Flemeth and then my mother leaning over and speaking to me. She was casting a spell, but she had rushed it and said something wrong. Her horror had been the last thing I remembered. Delving deeper I could feel the weave of magic surrounding the spell slowly breaking free.

Staring at the seal surrounding my mind I am overwhelmed with pain in my dream and as the pain grows the seals begin to weaken. When with a final scream the binding shatters and I wake to see Vane exhausted leaning against the wall.

"It is finished, my greatest work Navianna." He wiped his brow with a shaky hand. I sat up slowly grimacing and stared down at my arm. My magic seemed to burst at the seams as all spells seemed to open up before me. The knowledge of generations rushing through me, I was giddy with excitement. "Maker Vane this knowledge…" my voice drifting as I created a blue flame its burn was so intense. I shook my hand and smiled.

"Be careful now Navianna, here I got this for you." He tossed a long black fingerless glove to me. "Put it one." He said firmly. I nodded and slid it gently over the lyrium tattoos that still burned with pain.

"How much do I owe you Vane?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Nothing, I wanted to do this. You are my greatest work and now I can finally rest." He said smiling. "Perhaps even get a drink!" he cackled and relit his pipe. "Go on now no need to draw attention to me." I nodded and left him leaning against the wall smoking.

I made my way to low town and began looking at the shops when two men moved quickly behind me each of them a knife to my back. "Stay quiet, scream and we will kill you instantly is that clear?" I nodded and they moved me into an ally. The knife went to my heart and he pushed it in just enough to make his point. His partner pulled down the sleeve. "Yup she's the one."

He struck me hard and the world went black. When I woke I found myself shackled with irons they used in the circle, the kind that made it impossible to caste magic. My arms were stretched out and my feet barely touched the ground and only in my small clothes. I jerked my hand but it didn't budge. Growling I tried again only to find pain wracking through my body. Gasping for breath I looked up to see a young mage staring at me.

"Hello Navianna I am Hayden a magister of Tevinter and you are my newest acquisition." He said happily.

"What?" I snapped irritated at this imbecile grinning at me like a fool. His red hair was braided back and large golden eyes watched me with curiosity.

"I said I own you mage." He snarled walking over to me his heavily ringed hand slammed across my face breaking the skin.

"You hit like an old woman." I snarled.

He took his staff and slammed it into my stomach and as an added bonus he sent a jolt of electricity. "You will learn you place Navianna, even if I have to beat it into you." He grabbed my hair and pulled my head up. He smiled darkly "I think I will have fun breaking you."

His work was interrupted by a soldier "My Lord we should move out soon. They will come looking for her." He said.

"Yes yes soon enough I still want to play first." He said sighing. Snapping his fingers a servant rushed and filled the wine glass he picked up.

"See this is how you will become, at the snap of my fingers you will do whatever I ask." He drank his wine and my lip curled.

"Over my dead body you pathetic excuse for a mage." He sighed and spun his staff and once again slammed it into me and my body was pushed back by the force. I spit up some blood and laughed.

"Maker you call that an attack." I groaned why was I poking the angry mage? Because it's what I do best I said back to myself.

He tossed his staff down and grabbed his blade. "Did you know there almost a hundred places you can stab someone and you won't kill them, just cause them immense suffering? Well Navianna there are and I know them all."

The knife was hot as it sunk into my skin tearing its way through my flesh. I grit my teeth as he yanks it out. The wound had cauterized ensuring the wound would not become infected.

"Nice trick." I grunted as the sweat dripped of my brow.

"Oh I know a lot of tricks Navianna, and feel free to scream no one will hear you here." His smile was malicious as he sunk the blade in again. I gasped and looked down to see my blood spill over his hands, the burning of the blade and the pain of the wound was intense. He jerked his hand out and he laughed wildly "You're blood is amazing it holds so much power." I watched in horror as he began licking his fingers and it seemed what was on his hand was not enough.

His feverish gaze turned to me and his face darkened. Spinning the blade in he found spot near my heart and I tried to jerk away when he grabbed my face. "Hold still or I might miss." He growled and sunk his blade in. I screamed this time there was no cauterizing the blood rushed to the surface and I gasped when his lips pressed onto my skin. I felt him sucking and licking greedily at my wound. My stomach lurched sickened by his act.

When he pulled back I was still bleeding and his face was covered in blood…mine. "You are so delicious Navianna." He walked over and grabbed my face and kissed me. I kept my mouth firmly shut but that didn't seem to faze him he was in a different world. He was running his hands over the blood covering my body in it. When he stood up he pressed his body next to me and I could feel the hardening bulge in his pants. His eyes were greedy as ran his slick bloodied hands over my body. Placing his hands on the wound he healed it shut.

Exhausted my head hung down slightly. "I think that's enough for today my pet. Tomorrow will be much more rigorous. "He turned and walked away from me snapping his fingers to his servant who jumped and ran after him.

Left alone I sighed, well this could have been worse. I hear the rustling of armor and look up hopeful for a moment and then as quickly as it came it fell. A soldier was eyes me but said nothing just stood by watching me for escape. Damn it there went my chance. I sighed the strain on my arms was beginning to take its toll.

I hung my head trying to work my wrist out of the shackle but it was impossible it was far too tight. Growling I looked around for anything only to find the soldier staring at me.

"What?" I snapped at him.

"You are rather cocky for a prisoner." He finally said. His amber eyes reminded me of Anders and for a moment I felt like crying. I wanted to be home lying in bed with him.

"I don't plan to be a prisoner long." I said matter-of-factly.

He grunted and shook his head. "Hayden will never let you go he's enraptured with you."

"You do know you're so called master is crazy right?" I said thankful for some kind of conversation.

"No more so than some of the other Magisters." He said shrugging.

"So what you're telling me is most Tevinter Magisters get hard drinking mages blood and rubbing it all over the mage's body."

I watched his face turn several shades of red. "Well, I...uh…No." he finally said with a sigh.

Score one for me I thought. "So why are you with him you a mercenary?" he gave me an angry look. I guess it was a no to the mercenary.

"I work for his Father Lord Greaves, his father asked me to accompany him for protection." He said still glaring.

"Protection? Really?" he seemed irritated by my sarcasm and clamed up.

I closed my eyes Maker, what have I gotten into now. A wave of pain passed over and I clenched my jaw refusing to cry out. Everyone would be in an uproar by now I just needed to keep the bastard here long enough for them to find me. Closing my eyes I take in a breath and work on a plan.


End file.
